Love for the Fight
by Kakashi's hoe
Summary: Kenichi didn't think his cousin could be as strong as she was so what happens when she shows up and drawing attention that he thinks she shouldn't. And how will our fun loving Muay Thai handle Kenichi's cousin.
1. Chapter 1

In no way do I own Inuyasha or History's Greatest Disciple Kenichi if I did I would not be here lol but no still don't know so no one come after me. Also in the story I am going by the series and the manga since they same but the manga is longer OMG is it longer. Oh, and I plan on making stories for more of the characters just let me know who you want.

Chapter 1

On a beautiful morning on a Saturday it was another day at the Ryozanpaku dojo all was quiet as the birds were singing.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" the yell broke though the peace and quiet.

"Kenichi, what are you yelling about this early training hasn't even started?" Akisame asked as everyone rushed outside to see Kenichi standing and looking at his sister looking a little bit scared.

"No oh no no no no! This cannot be happening what was auntie thinking letting her come here?" Kenichi asked his sister.

"I don't know oniichan, okaasan just told me last night and I came over here this morning to let you know cause you and her have been so close for years." Hanoka told Kenichi as she looked up at him smiling, "We get to see oneeschan aren't you happy she'll be close by okassan said she was feeling much better and needed a change of scenery and wanted to spend time with us since she could last time we went to her house. Oh no I need to get home and clean up my room so she can stay with me." Haonka said before she gave her oniichan a hug and ran towards the gate waving as she went.

"Um Kenichi what was that about?" Miu asked as she stood with everybody wondering what had just happened.

Kenichi was still in a state of shock as he turned to look at Miu and his sensei's. "I'll tell everyone inside I need to sit down right now." He told them as he walked toward them and into the house. Everyone just followed him into the house and then sat in different places while looking at Kenichi with different expressions wonder what had gotten the boy so shocked.

Miu was worried she never saw Kenichi acted this way he looked shocked and worried at the same time. "Kenichi are you okay? What was your imoto talking about that got you upset?" Miu asking him a question is what brought Kenichi out of his thoughts.

"Oh I am sorry Honoka was just telling me that my older cousin was coming to stay of my family's house." Kenichi told them. They all looked a bit confused trying to figure out why Kenichi was so upset at the family member coming to stay with his family.

"Kenichi how is that upsetting wouldn't you enjoying seeing your cousin from what we heard your imoto say you sounded close to your cousin." Sakaki asked as he sat there looking at Kenichi.

"What? Oh I have no problem with seeing her it's just over the last few years my cousin was very sick and I don't want her pushing herself just to come see us when she might have a relapse and hurt herself. I do miss seeing her she was the older sibling I never had she was also one of the reasons why I started taking karate in school cause when we little she always stood up for me and I wanted to show her I was able to stand up for myself." Kenichi said while smiling and scratching the back of his head while laughing a bit.

"What is your cousin's name?" Miu asked while smiling at Kenichi.

"Oh, her name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." He answered

"Well she sounds like a remarkable woman." Koetsuji said. "If you don't mind me asking Kenichi what was wrong with your cousin that made her so sick?" he asked while he looked at him. Kenichi thought about all the times he had called the house and ojiisan or his obasan would tell him what was wrong with his cousin and told Koetsuji. After telling them he looked at Koetsuji and noticed that he and Kensei were looking at each other in disbelief.

"Kenichi how old is your cousin most of the things you listed could not happen to someone young and some they is no getting better from?" Kensei asked while looking in suspicion at Kenichi.

"Well let's see I am seventeen which would make her twenty one. Her okaasan and our ojjisan said it all started when she was fifteen was when she started getting sick, but I know that most of the illnesses were made up cause our ojjisan has a active imagination and plus her okaasan would tell us what was going on so you can most likely take most of the illnesses out of it but she still has been sick for some time now." He said while he looked outside.

"When does she arrive Kenichi?" Miu asked looking forward a little bit to meeting another family member of Kenichi's and maybe making another friend.

"Oh um I don't really know." He said while laughing and looking sheepish. " My imouto didn't tell me before she left so I don't really know when she'll get here." He told them.

"Well till you know we don't have to really worry about it so let's get back to training." Sakaki said while standing and walking outside to get ready for Kenichi's lesson. As the rest got up and started going about what they usually do.

"Yea, that's really the only thing I guess I can do." Kenichi said while walking after Sakaki.


	2. chapter 2

I in no way own any of the character's i do own the names of her swords but again i own nothing. Please enjoy as i am updating as i write if you have any request let me know.

********Chapter 2**********

Kagome couldn't believe the amount of time that had passed between when she first fell down the well to now. How she had changed so much from the naive school girl to the woman she was now, thinking back to her family in the past she had been sad for the way things had ended and the lives lost. The final battle had been beyond anything she had ever imagined it would but after two years of training in hand to hand combat and weapons under Sesshomaru who wished to repay her for saving his ward Rin when she had wondered too far away Jaken. After her training had been complete Sesshomaru had giving Kagome a gift two swords made of his fangs and her blood. One had been named Kaminari ryu (Lighting dragon) this sword's attacks were almost of powerful as Sesshomaru's tokjin. The other swords name was Kaminari ryu (thunder dragon) whose powers balanced out her other sword.

In the final battle many lives had been lost Koga and Ayame had been the first to fall after beating Kagura while wounded they had fallen to the hordes of demons attacking them. Kohaku had fallen next once Naraku had shot a tentacle and killed him to get the shard in his back. Sango mad with grief was the next to fall taking Kana with her Miroku seeing Sango fall unleashed his wind tunnel and was sucked into it along with almost all of Naraku's demons. Inuyasha was the next to fall as he was fighting Kikyo shot a arrow at him hitting him in his shoulder he killed her before taken down by Naraku with a tentacle though the heart the only ones left where herself and Sesshomaru taken the advantage given to the two of them after she had fired and arrow that destroyed Naraku's barrier the two quickly over powered the half demon. Once there attacks had disappeared and Naraku turning to ash along with all that remained of his demons all that was left was the scared jewel that was glowing purple.

Still bleeding Kagome went and picked the jewel up purifying it with a touch turning to Sesshomaru, "I don't know what will happen once I put the jewel back together but whatever happens take care of Shippo for me please Sesshomaru."

"Nothing will happen miko and you have my word." He promised lucky they had both agreed that the battle would be too much for Shippo and Rin and had left them at his castle.

Kagome took out her part of the jewel and fused them together. In a flash of light Kagome stood before the creator of the jewel the great priestess Midoriko, "You have done well my child and I am sorry for all the pain this has put you though." She said as she looked at the young priestess.

"Thank you Midoriko what happens now?" Kagome asked looking at the great priestess.

"Now you make a wish to decide what happens to the jewel." Midoriko answered.

Kagome gave her a said smile, "There is no such thing as a pure wish so there is nothing to wish for."

"You are correct and I am sorry but once you leave here the jewel will once again go back inside you and with it you will receive all my memories with it for you were never Kikyo's reincarnation for you were mine." Midoriko told her with a smile.

Kagome was shocked she knew she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation but to know she was Midoriko's shocked her beyond belief. "Will I go back to my own time Midoriko?"

"Yes but not right away you will be given time to say your goodbyes," she told the younger priestess.

"What of Shippo and Kirara my they come with me I could never leave them behind they have lost too much already?" Kagome asked.

"Yes they may go with you for I know you will need them as much as they will need you, but this is far well be one for our time has ended and again thank you." With that said Midoriko disappeared.

Once she had disappeared Kagome was once again standing in the battlefield with Sesshomaru standing to the side looking at her. "It's over the jewel is now back where it belongs inside of me along with all the memories that should have been mine to begin with." She told the tall demon lord as she turned to him.

"What will you do now Miko?" he asked as he walked toward her.

"I will bury my friends and then I will get Shippo and Kirara and will take them with me to my time and finish school and try for a normal life though for some reason I doubt I can have that. What of you Sesshomaru what will you do once I am gone?" She asked while looking out over the battlefield.

"Rule and protect my lands as I should." He told her.

After burying everyone and saying a pray for them Kagome offered Sesshomaru tessaiga but he refused saying since she had been the one to pull it from his father's tome it was rightfully hers. Now standing beside the bone eaters well with Shippo and Kirara besides her telling saying her goodbyes after hugging Rin and telling her how much she loves and will miss her she turns to quiet lord.

"You will always be welcomed in the west miko." Sesshomaru said as he handed Kagome a small satin bag. With a look of confusing she opens it and gasped there lying in her hand was a necklace with sapphire diamonds in the shape of the crescent moon like the one that rested on his forehead.

"Sesshoumaru I can't take this it's too much!" Kagome said as she stared at the necklace in shock.

Giving a little smile and his eyes soften, "You will take it for it shows you as a pack member of this Sesshoumaru, the necklace can never be broken or taking off by anyone other than yourself or this Sesshoumaru." He told her while taking the necklace and stepping behind her to place it around her neck. "The necklace also shows you as this ones imouto a daughter of the west." He said stepping back from her.

Gasping and turning and throwing herself into the lords arms, "I shall miss you my oniisan you must find me in the future I shall wait for you my dear oniisan." Letting go of him she walked to the well and stood in it and held her arms open to Shippo and Kirara. Jumping into her arms and cuddling close to her.

"Okaasan, I am ready and can't wait to go to your home." Shippo said looking up at her with a smile.

"Mew" Kirara said as she got on Kagome's shoulder and rubbed up against her cheek, smiling at both of them and saying her finale goodbye she jumped over the edge and was taken home.

Once there and telling her family what had happened since she had taken advanced tests she had past high school with honors and one of the highest test scores made getting into college easy even with all the time she had missed. But after everything she had decided to hold off and enjoy her time with her family and teaching Shippo about the time.

Which leads her to standing in front of her aunt and uncles house with Shippo on one shoulder and Kirara on the other walking up to the front door she knocks on it.


	3. Chapter 3

I am really enjoying writing this story and hope everyone likes it so far this is my first story that i have done on here so let me know how i am doing ^o^ but on that other things i do not own anything in this story i am just putting forth the story but still (head down trying not to cry.) i don't own the characters

************Chapter 3*************

After spend a little bit of time with her aunt, uncle and younger cousin Honoka who as soon as she saw Kagome attacked her with hugs and was talking a mile a minute telling her all about school and everything going on till she noticed Shippo still sitting on Kagome's shoulder she squealed and lounged at him and was cuddling him asking him all types of questions. Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for the little fox he didn't know how to take Honoka, she was so glad she and he had worked on his illusions and she had given him a charm just in case he couldn't keep up his illusion he looked exactly as he did without just without claws and fox feet and tail and gave him a little bit of height but he still looked like her kit. Kirara fearing her cousin stayed hiding in her hair.

Oh my Kagome he is absolutely adorable who is he?" her aunt asked her as her uncle was sitting drinking tea.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot to tell you on the phone this is my son Shippo." She said smiling at her aunt, her uncle started coughing from the tea going down the wrong.

"WHAT!? Who was he Kagome that dared take advantage of you, you tell me and me and Sebastian shall take care of him. No man does that to my niece and gets away with it." Her uncle said while holding his gun which Kagome had no idea how he got it so fast.

"No uncle no Shippo is my adopted son, I never got to tell you about him and I haven't been very truthful which I am sorry for I wasn't as sick as ojjisan led everyone to believe I was off traveling and didn't want people to know about it that was one reason why I took all those tests so I could graduate sooner that I was supposed to. I found Shippo, well really he found me after his family had been killed and I took him with me and adopted him as my son when I was seventeen with okaasan's approval." She told her family while trying to calm her uncle down after seeing him calm down and with a look of pride on his face he hugged her, her aunt was smiling and was so proud of her niece who had always had such a big heart looking after everyone even when she was small.

"So Shippo is my cousin?" Honoka asked smiling as she hugged the smaller boy closer to her.

Laughing and looking at them sitting in the floor, "Yes Honoka, Shippo is family. Oh and speaking of family where is Kenichi I thought for sure he would be here waiting for me." Kagome asked for the first time looking around the room looking for her favorite cousin.

"Oniisan is at the dojo learning martial arts he basically lives there to train." Honoka said while sitting her chin on top of Shippo's head with him sitting in front of her.

"I thought he was joined the karate club at school what happened to that?" she asked while sitting down. Kirara thinking the little girls attention was taken just by Shippo came out and sat on Kagome's lap.

Squealing, "Oh my goodness Kagome where did you found such a cute little cat." Her aunt asked come forward and picking Kirara up and hugging close to her and petting her.

_Poor Kirara I think she is going to traumatized first my mother now my aunt._ Kagome thought to herself and decided to take pity on her poor friend and held her hands out for her aunt to hand her back to her.

"Kirara here once belonged to a friend of mine but she sadly died not long ago and I decided to keep her so that we could be together and not be alone." Kagome told her family while sitting Kirara on her lap and trying to calm her down, Shippo seeing is mother looking a sad for thinking of Sango he got up and walked over to her and climbed into her lap and nuzzled her wanting to make her feel better.

Smiling and hugging Shippo she looked up at her family, "So where is this dojo I would like to see it and see how far along Kenichi has come with his training and meet his sensei's." she asked while petting both Kirara and Shippo.

"Oh why don't I take you oneechan that way you can find it and I can spend more time with you." Honoka said while standing up and bouncing on the tips of her toes in excitement at spending more time with her oneechan and her new younger cousin.

"But, Honoka dear aren't you going to your friends house here soon to stay the night, you and her have been planning this for a few days now." Her mother asked her while reminding her daughter about her plans. "And shouldn't you be getting ready to go over to her house she is probably wanting on you." She told her daughter.

"But, what about oneechan and Shippo won't they need help finding the dojo? I don't want them getting lost and something happening to them." Honoka said not really wanting to leave her families side since she hadn't seen Kagome in such a long time.

"Honoka how about this you can walk me to the dojo and then head on to your friends house that way you can show me the way and make it to your friends in time but you better hurry or we can't do it." Kagome said knowing that would get the younger girl up and going. Honoka didn't have to be told twice she was already out the room and running to hers to get the bag she already packed.

Kagome and her aunt looked at each other and gave small chuckles while her uncle went back to reading his paper and shaking his head. Setting Shippo and Kirara down she stood up and stretched when Honoka was running back down the steps ready to go. Smiling at her aunt again and saying she would be back the four of them head to the door with Kirara on her shoulder, Shippo holding her hand and Honoka leading the way and chatting once they reached the gates which Kagome had to admit was impressive Honoka gave her and Shippo a hug and ran on down the road saying she see them later.

Seeing as the gates were already open she smiled as Shippo climbed up and held on to her shoulder with Kirara on the other side. Walking towards the building she had to admit it was beautiful grounds they weren't the shrines or Sesshoumaru's palace grounds but still beautiful.

Hearing what sounded like yelling and fighting she looked at both Kirara and Shippo who knew what that look met they slide down her back and stayed back so far just in case. Kagome came around the corner and saw her cousin for the first time his back was to her but she could still tell it was Kenichi the person in front of him she didn't know he stood well over Kenichi wearing shorts and wrappings around his hands and feet and some kind of band around his head. She would say that the man standing in front of her cousin was very handsome, tall and with more muscles than she had seen most men have, but still handsome.

She saw he cousin dodge a punch but knew that Kenichi didn't see the kick coming at his head, reacting on instinct she rushed forward and stood between blocking the kick and delivering one of her own which knocked the back and down.

"I don't know who you are but next time you attack my cousin you won't like what I will do to you." She said while her face was hidden by her bangs.

"Apa?"

Kenichi didn't know what happened one moment he was dodging a punch from Apachai the next he felt a breeze to see Apachai getting kicked away from him. All he could see was someone about his height in a fighting stance he had never seen with hair so black it had a blue tint to it wearing jeans with black ankle boots and a blue satin shirt on in front of him standing between him and Apachai.

Then it hit him, "Kagome!?" he asked in surprise


	4. Chapter 4

Still going strong right now hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, reviews please...But on we go i do not own anything so lawyers stay away.

*****Chapter 4****

Apachai didn't know what to think as he sat there on the ground looking at the woman that had blocked his kick then kicked him away from Kenichi. He couldn't see her face because of her hair which went down to touch the back of her thighs and had a little bit of wave to it, _it looks soft_ he thought he noticed that she was about the same size as Kenichi but had curved in all the right places with legs that looked like they went on forever in tight jeans. He could tell she might be bigger in the chest than both Shigure and Miu. Then he looked at the stance she was in and could not figure out what fighting stance it was but noticed there was no weakness in her stance everything was protected even if it didn't look it.

"Apa?" he said trying to figure out who this woman was.

"Kagome!?" he heard Kenichi say then he remembered him talking about his cousin but he didn't think they person who he said had been sick so much could block him then kick him with that much power.

Hearing the noise and hearing Kenichi everyone had gather to see what was going on and saw a woman standing in a fighting stance between Kenichi and Apachai with Apachai still lying on the ground a with a mark already starting to show up on his face. The all could figure out what had happened but could believe someone that small had actually kicked Apachai and made a clean hit.

"Kenichi what is going on?" Miu asked wanting to walk forward but didn't know the woman standing in front of Kenichi.

"Yea, kid who is she and why did she attack Apachai?" Sakaki asked walking toward them he knew that whoever this woman was, was a powerful fighter just by seeing what had happened to Apachai and that she had no venerable places in her stance.

"Kagome what are you doing attacking one of my sensei's and where did you learn to move like that?" Kenichi asked still in shock at seeing what his cousin had done.

Hearing Kenichi say that this was one of his sensei's Kagome quickly bowed, "I am so sorry I didn't know you was his sensei I reacted to him been in danger I am so sorry please do not think bad of my cousin for what I have done." She says still bowed and feeling embarrassed by what she had done.

"Apa is alright it is no problem." Apachai said as he got up and walked toward the woman.

Coming out of her bow but still with her head tilted down, "Still I am so sorry." She said not looking up. Kenichi had walked around to stand beside Apachai while everyone else came to stand around them.

"Kagome its okay you didn't know that he wasn't going to hurt me and he is fine so again it's okay." He said trying to get his cousin to look up it had been so long since he had seen her.

After hearing Kenichi say it was okay she looked up and smiled at her younger cousin. Everyone was in shock at how beautiful the woman standing in front of them was. All thinking the same thing _How is she related to Kenichi?_ She had a heart shaped face, a small button nose full pink lips but what they all thought stood out on her were her bright blue eyes that looked that she had sapphires for eyes.

_She is so beautiful _Apachai thought with a slight blush going across his face while looking down at the smaller woman. Only old man Hayato noticed the blush on Apachai face and hide his smile hoping maybe it would go well for the younger man.

"Okaasan?" they all turned to see a small redheaded boy and a cat standing at the corner of the house looking a little bit fearfully.

"Oh Shippo baby come here and meet Kenichi."Kagome said smiling at her son, hearing that Shippo ran as fast as he could to his mother and hide behind her legs while holding on to them with a tight grip.

Kenichi was confused seeing this small child holding on to Kagome, "Um Kagome who is the kid?" he asked still looking down at the child.

Smiling and putting her hand on Shippo's head and patting it till he looked up and she smiled and picked him up holding him close and kissing his cheek as he smiled and nuzzled her.

Everyone was shocked at such a touching seen; they all couldn't help but smile when they saw Kagome kiss the boy's cheek and him smile in return then start nuzzling her.

Looking up at her cousin and the people standing around and behind him, "This Kenichi is my son Shippo and my companion Kirara." She said stilling smiling at them as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder while she introduced them. "Shippo say hello to Kenichi he is the cousin I told you about." She told her son as she looked down at him.

Shippo turned around in his mother's arms and looked at the people standing there staring at him and his mother. He could tell all of them were fighters and not just any fighters but masters of their art but he knew none could hold a candle to his okaasan. Giving a bow as good as he could while still in the safety of his okaasan arms, "Hello my name is Shippo." He said before turning quickly back into his mother's chest it wasn't that he was scared he just didn't like been stared at by people he didn't know.

This got everyone's attention they all couldn't believe that she had a child.

Apachai felt like something had tightened around his heart hearing that she had a child which more than likely meant she had someone in her life.

"WHAT!? Kagome when, how, who?" Kenichi's mind was in overdrive when had his cousin had a child hadn't she been sick. Starting to think the worst Kenichi was getting upset thinking someone had hurt his cousin.

Kagome couldn't help it seeing Kenichi's face she started laughing which brought everyone out of their thoughts.

_She has a wonderful laugh,_ Apachai thought.

Still holding Shippo to her chest while chuckling, "Kenichi, Shippo is my adopted son oh I can't help laughing I am sorry for laughing but on kami you just acted so much like uncle I couldn't help but laugh you can tell you're his son." She told him still lightly chuckling and smiling at him. She could tell he got embarrassed by the way he ducked his head and the blush bright across his face.

Miu finally brought back from her thoughts walked toward the older woman smiling, "Please forgive me I am Miu Furinji would you like to come in and have some tea while you talk to Kenichi and he can introduce you to everyone."

Kagome turned her attention to the younger woman and smiled at her, "Yes that would be wonderful I would really enjoy that and I am Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I am really sorry I don't wish to be a bother but once my aunt and uncle said Kenichi was here I had to come see him and with Honoka talking about nothing but this dojo I had to come see for myself." She said giving them a sheepish smile while using one hand to rub the back of her head.

"No it's not a bother we enjoy meeting new people and you are Kenichi's family you are always welcome here." The tall older man said while smiling at her. Miu went ahead into the house to get the tea and snacks ready.

Everyone turned and walked inside and took seats on the mats, Kagome followed Kenichi and sat beside him with Shippo turning to face the others but still sitting on his mother's lap.

Once everyone had sat down and Miu returned with the tea and snacks and handed them out and had sat on the other side of Kenichi smiling when she saw the small boy ease off his mother's lap and reach for the cookies in front of him but stopped and looked at his mother as if asked if he could have the cookie. With a nod he got the cookie before climbing back into her lap to sit and enjoy to cookie.

"Now miss Higurashi I have to say it is every nice meeting you, Kenichi has told us a little bit about you I would like to introduce everyone here. My name is Hayato Furinji and I am Miu's grandfather, the one you kicked earlier is Apachai Hopachai, the shorter name sitting beside him is Kensei Ma, beside him is Shio Sakaki, the woman is Shigure Kosaka, the mouse sitting on her shoulder is Tocumaru, and last is Akisame Koetsuji." As he pointed and introduced everyone she smiled and bowed her head while studying them.

After looking at Apachai she looked at the shorter man Kensei and for some reason her hand itched like it did whenever she knew Miroku was about to do something perverted to her so she knew to keep this man at a good arms distance. The next was a tall man but still shorter than Apachai with jeans and open jacket which showed his nice body what stood out the most was the scare across his nose and cheeks wonder what had happened but still smiled and bowed her head to him. The woman when looking at her felt like she was seeing Sango just for the way she sat and her pulled back hair that's all that the two shared in looks but Kagome knew this woman would more than likely be just as great a friend as Sango had been she smiled at her and bowed her head to her and the little mouse on her shoulder. The last man was wearing something very similar to robe of the fire rat that Inuyasha but his top was white and the bottoms blue he looked like a very intelligent person again she smiled and bowed her head.

"So miss Higurashi." Akisame started.

"Oh, please call me Kagome." She said while smiling at him.

Akisame when having that smile turned on him had to control the need to blush there was something about this he couldn't figure out what it was but he would.

Apachai felt a bit jealous at seeing Kagome focus attention just on Akisame, he couldn't understand why but he didn't like it he didn't really want her looking and smiling at anyone but him. Which really confused him maybe he would talk to Akisame or the old man about it.

"Well Kagome I have to ask where did you learn to fight I have never seen a stance like you where in earlier?" Akisame asked while hoping to figure out what it was about this woman.

Giving him a bit of a sad smile, "The style is not used anymore it was one of the first styles of the martial arts here in Japan. Most of the styles you see now a day's came from that style, they were broken and shaped into the forms you see today such a karate and judo just to list some. And as for learning it I learned it from a friend of mine he was a brutal sensei and believed in nothing but perfection so it didn't take long to master the style it is one of the two I learned." She explained while thinking back to her training days with Sesshoumaru with a shudder she remembers some of his brutal ways of training but she would say they worked.

She focused back on the people in the room but turned her attention to Kenichi when he spoke.

"How could you have learned that when you have been sick for so long and who in their right mind would teach someone who wasn't healthy they would be risking your life trying to teach you?" he demanded.

Kagome couldn't help but feel guiltily for lying to her family but people didn't need to know what she had gone though to make her the person she is today. But looked at her cousin and seeing his face wish she could tell him everything but knew right now wasn't the best time.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok i own nothing just getting that up front and out there I am thinking of working on other stories in this crossover so if you would like to see any couples that you like just let me know, but still i own nothing enjoy and reviews please thank you.

****Chapter 5****

Kagome looked looked at Kenichi then around the room noticing the looks on everyone's faces she noticed they all seemed to want to know the answer to the question as well; the only one who seemed to not really feel the need was Apachai he was sitting there just staring at her with a smile on his face like he was encouraging her with saying anything. For some reason she felt relief and happy looking at his smile and she couldn't figure out why she didn't know the man grant she couldn't keep herself from enjoying looking at him and his aura had no taint to it which confused her.

"Well Kenichi I have already told your family and it seems that everyone here knows somewhat of what is going on so I'll tell you." She said looking back at Kenichi she noticed he leaned in all attention focused on her.

"I was never sick Kenichi they were lies that ojjisan told so people wouldn't ask questions. I was never there Kenichi only a few times was I ever even sick, I was traveling with some friends across Japan that is how I met Shippo here. That is another reason I took all those tests and finished high school so early." She told him waiting to see how he would react to the news that he was just giving. Looking around the room she noticed a look of understanding from the people in the room.

"So you lied to me and everyone about ever being sick? Why, why would you do that did you know how worried everyone was for you?" she could tell he was hurt by what she had told him. She sat Shippo down so he could still eat and scooted closer to her cousin and sat a hand on his shoulder waiting for him to look up at first he refused to look at her, but finally looked up at her with hurt in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, "Kenichi, it was never my intentions to lie you know me I could never willing lie to someone especially you and family but I needed to do this. I wasn't really given a choice anyway but I would not change anything about what happened because the choices I made then have made me a better person today. I would not give anything to change it for I met wonderful people who were turned out to be my best friends and I wouldn't have met Shippo and have such a wonderful son. Am I sorry for hurting you and making you worry yes I am but it is in past Kenichi I can understand if you don't want to forgive me but I don't regret anything." she was looking deep into her eyes she could tell by looking at his face that he saw something's in her eyes that most would never see the pain, sadness, anger, pride, and the joy of what had happened to her.

Apachai was looking at her while she was talking to Kenichi and saw her eyes and heard the tone of her voice and knew that this woman had been though basically hell and come back. Looking at the others in the room he knew that they saw and heard the some things that he did. Looking back at her it made him want to pick her up and hide her from the world and protect her from everything.

Shigure was quiet as she study the cousin of Kenichi but she noticed her hands when she reached to put her hand on his shoulder if it wasn't for her sharp eyes she never seen the calluses on her hand. Once she saw those she knew this woman handled weapons like her, and hearing what she told Kenichi she knew this woman had not had it easy. She couldn't figure out why but she wanted to get to know this woman better which confused her a little bit.

Sakaki knew this woman was a fighter just by watching her the way she moved the way she sat perfectly still but he could tell if something went wrong she would react faster than he could blink. When he heard what she told Kenichi his respect for her went up cause just listen to her he knew she didn't have it easy when she was always from her family.

Kensei had been trying since he saw her to keep from doing anything perverted like touching and taking pictures, it was so hard cause the woman was beautiful it not gorgeous. What really stopped him was the child glued to her he didn't want to disrespect the boy's mother. After listen to her he knew she was a wonderful woman and knew she cared for anyone she deemed friend or family, but also knew she was still hurt by something.

Akisame was in marvel of the young woman she was beautiful, intelligent, kind and loving, but he knew just by listen to he was loyal he never thought to look for someone but what do you do when someone like that is sat in front of you. He could tell just by the way she handled her son that was a wonderful parent, it made his heart tighten just a little bit more seeing her like that. After hearing her talk to Kenichi he wondered what could have happened to her.

Miu could tell she was going to like the older woman just by the way she talked and hoped she could help take the pain she saw in her eyes away. For some reason Miu felt the need to hug the older woman and it made her a little bit wishful seeing her interact with her son. She knew this woman was kind and strong and it made it so much easier for her to decide to become friends with her.

Hayato could tell many things about this woman just by looking and listen to her she was strong, kind and loyal and had fighting skills that would put most masters to shame. It made him wonder how one so young could become such a fighter what all she had to go though to get to the level she is at now. Listen to her he knew he was right this was no ordinary woman she had probably seen more that many beyond her years. It made him respect the young woman for he knew no one could walk though the fires of hell and come out the same but this woman seemed to have done it and become stronger for it.

Sighing, "Kagome I am sorry for making you feel bad, I am not mad I have just been so worried about you and feared something bad could have happened to you. You don't have to explain anything, well you do have to explain how you came to have a kid but other than that you don't have to tell me more unless you wish to."Kenichi said smiling at her letting her know he was telling the truth, he really wanted to ask what had happened to her but knew deep down she would tell him as time went and he knew he couldn't rush her he was just happy to have her near.

Kagome smiled and leaned in and gave him a hug silently saying thank you for not demanding him explaining herself, pulling back and moving to pick Shippo back up and setting him in her lap. And told him how she had met Shippo and Kirara like she did his parents.

After hearing her explaining how she took him in everyone knew this woman was truly one of a kind and knew she would fit in very well around them.

"Kenichi I am sorry for interrupting your train if you and your sensei's would like to go back to train I would really enjoy watching you train to learn what how you are learning and how far you have come in your training." She said while smiling and looking at everyone.

"Yay training mama are you going to keep up my training? You are aren't you? You said you would even before we left to come here so when are we going to train?" Shippo asked jumping out of her lap and bouncing around excited about training with his mother.

Everyone laughed at the excitement the boy showed wanting to learn from his mother.

"Now why can't you be that excited about training? You see that's how it is supposed to be." Sakaki said laughing at the younger boy when he saw how excited he was and looked at Kenichi who had a blush across his face.

"Apa! Apa! Will show you how to fight I try you with Kenichi make you a great Muay Thai fighter." He said standing and smiling down at the boy.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the look of joy across her son's face and the thought of being taught to fight. He turned and looked at her with wide eyes and smiling at her before giving her puppy dog eyes begging to learn. Knowing she could never refuse that face she nodded, Shippo turned and ran at the tall man laughing and climbing to sit on his shoulders.

"Onward to training!" he said while bouncing on Apachai's shoulder, everyone was laughing as they got up and walked outside.

Kenichi felt a shiver of fear go though him at training with Apachai when he was this happy but still walked outside following them and knowing he wouldn't survive to see tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, is following, or added me to favorite ^o^ hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

On to business I don't own anything i am just writing a story and loving writing it right now yay me lol.

*****Chapter 6******

Apachai was happy that Kagome's son wanted to train with him he was happy that the small boy had taken a interest in his style, but he couldn't help that little part of him was hoping Kagome would look on him with a better light and would warm up to him. He felt so relieved when he was listening to Kagome and knowing now that there was no man in her life it made him a little bit more hopefully. He knew it might be a little wrong but he was enjoying listening to the boy on his shoulder asking all types of questions and trying to copy is movements while still on standing on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at seeing the boy trying, and a since of pride when the boy stood in standard first fighting pose of muay thai this small child had great potentially.

Apachai looked over and saw Kagome sitting on the porch watching them with a smile on her face; he could feel a light blush on his face at the thought of her looking at him with that smile. Turning his attention back to Kenichi he saw him getting into his stance and he smiled at him.

"Apa, Apa we train and show your cousin what you have learned so far." He told the younger man while getting ready then looked at Shippo out of the corner of his eye. "Hold on don't want you to fall over you being on my shoulder you will get a better look at what Apa is teaching Kenchan." His smile grew as he felt him tighten his grip on his hair and head band.

Kenichi was hoping that since Shippo was Apa's shoulder that maybe training wouldn't kill him, but seeing the excitement in the kid's eyes he knew he would most likely end up dead. Seeing as Shippo's excitement was making Apa more excited, saying a silent pray to the kamis above Kenichi attacked.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her son while watching him on the tall man's shoulder smiling like someone had giving him the keys to a candy store and told him he could have everything inside. Petting Kirara who had moved to her lap and watching as Kenichi got ready while Apachai had talked to him and then Shippo. She still couldn't help but stare at the man just by seeing him interact with Shippo and Kenichi she knew he was a gentle giant but knew better than to think that was all he was she knew he had skill, power, and knowledge that would make him a deadly opponent.

"You seem fine with your son being on Apachai's shoulder even though he is getting ready to train with Kenichi aren't you scared he will get hurt?" Miu asked sitting down beside the older woman and starting to talk to her hoping they could become friends.

Turning her head to look at the younger blond girl and noticing everyone was looking at them waiting for her answer, "I am a little worried but I know Shippo will be fine, I can tell that Apachai will not let him get hurt. I know I don't really know him but I just sense he will protect Shippo before anything would happen to him." Saying shocking everyone wondering how she could tell that much about Apa just from watching him, they all knew Apa would never let the boy get hurt but they still wondered how this woman knew that.

Giving a little bit of a laugh and starching her cheek with a little blush across her face, "Plus it would make hypocrite because once I had finish my training, and was practicing Shippo would almost always sit on my shoulder so he could see all my moves and it would help him see the differences in the fighting styles I had learned." She said with a smile looking back at the men getting ready.

They all had smiles on their faces after hearing her and knew she would never let her son be put in harm's way and couldn't help but agree with her when she said it helped the boy learn her fighting style because what better way than up close and personal with fear of the hits. When they saw Kenichi get ready they all glanced at her waiting to see her reactions, when he launched forward and she didn't flinch or bat an eyelash they knew that it took a lot to startle this woman and focus on their disciple.

Kagome had to admit that Kenichi had improved far beyond anything she thought he would even at a young age she knew he never really had a talent for martial arts preferring to sit quietly and read a book or work in the garden. She knew by watching him that there was things he really needed to work on but figured she would wait and see what the others taught him first before saying anything. She looked at Shippo and knew her son loved every minute of it; he loved to learn no matter what it was from learning the lessons she was teaching him so he could go to school or learning how to fight he small kit just loved to learn which made things such much easier. Focusing back on Apa and Kenichi she knew this training was almost over just by watching the taller man and his movements but she wasn't expecting the power of the kick he used and was a little worried when she saw Kenichi flying backwards.

Kenichi was really enjoying this training, he was wanting to show Kagome how much stronger he had gotten and that he could take care of his self now and that she didn't have to worry. He couldn't help but smile inside at seeing her son's face while he was watching them fight he looked that this was the happiest moment of his life. He knew he was about to be in trouble by the gleam in Apa's eyes but knew the taller man wouldn't really hurt him, next thing he knew he was looking at the sky and landing on his back sliding across the ground and hearing Miu saying his name while rushing to his side before everything went dark.

Apa was having fun teaching Kenichi and with small boy on his shoulder watching every move he made while smiling and looking really happy, Apa glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Kagome's attention was on him made him even more happy and then he got carried away and kicked Kenichi and having him fly away before landing and going unconscious and hearing Miu saying his name while running to him. Apa felt so ashamed and afraid that Kagome would hate him for what he did he knew that while training that he had to keep his excitement down from all the other times that he got to excited and hurt Kenichi.

"Okaasan, okaasan did you see that? Apachan is so cool did you see that kick? Okaasan I wanna learn this fighting style to can I? Can I? Please okaasan that was so cool." Shippo said in excitement while running to his mother and talking so fast that they almost didn't understand him. They all smiled seeing the kid so happy instead of afraid after seeing Kenichi kicked like that.

Smiling at her son while he was bouncing on her lap since Kirara jumped onto of her head when she saw Shippo running at his mother. "I don't see why not but you really have to ask the person that is the master of that style honey, I don't mind it but what about you're training with me? Would you rather learn this style than mine?" she said giving him a little bit or a pout but everyone could see the laughter in her eyes as she teased her son.  
"Oh okaasan no I will still train with you I just want to learn this style to cause did you see that kick? Apachan is so awesome." He said really quickly hoping to assure his mother that he still wanted to learn from her.

Apa couldn't believe what he was hearing not only did Shippo want to learn from him but Kagome didn't have a problem with him learning it either, when she teased her son about not wanting to learn from her and saw the love and laughter in her eyes he knew he was beginning to fall for her.


	7. Chapter 7

I am writing like crazy i am really getting into this story. hope everyone is enjoying it so far let me know what you think and any ideas you have. But i don't own anything just an idea...Yay i own an idea pat self on back feel special. lol but on with the story.

****Chapter 7****

Once Kenichi was woken up by a bucket of water to the face him Miu he stood up and heard what Kagome and her son were talking about and couldn't believe what he was hearing, saying she has no problem with him learning from Apa but saw how she teased her son and couldn't help but smile. Looking at everybody he noticed how everyone was watching her and her son with smiles on their faces as they listened to her. He looked at Apa and noticed how the older man was looking at Kagome and started to think that maybe Apa was starting to like her, but shook it off thinking maybe Apa was just happy that she didn't have a problem with her son learning from him and turned back to the others.

Sakaki couldn't help but smile at the little family of two at seeing the kid so excited about what he just saw and trying to get his mother to let him learn from Apa. He smile got a little wider listen to her and seeing her give her son that little pout and the laughter in her eyes as she teased him. Knowing it was his turn to train Kenichi he started walking toward him. When he felt the tug on his jeans he looked down and saw the small boy giving him the best set of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen, knowing what the boy wanted he looked up at his mother when she smiled and nodded her head he looked down at the kid and lifted him up to sit on his shoulder as he waited for Kenichi to get into his stance again.

Apa walked over and sat down beside off Kagome to watch Sakaki start his training with Kenichi, right before he set down he saw Shippo dash toward Sakaki and saw what he did and couldn't help but give a little laugh and smile as his mother nodded and let Sakaki put the boy on his shoulder to watch how Sakaki trained Kenichi. Sitting this close to her Apa saw just how small she was to him and in his mind it just made him want to pull her close and hold her knowing she would fit perfectly in his arms. But, knowing that wouldn't be a good idea he just sit close to her and enjoyed looking at her from the corner of his eyes and watching her reaction to everything.

"Kagome if you don't mind me asking would you really not have a problem learning different styles even with you teaching him the style you, yourself have mastered."Akisame asked wanting to hear more from this woman who had captured his attention and wanting to learn as much as he could about her.

Turning to look up at him she gave him a smile, "I have no problem with Shippo learning another style, when I myself know two styles of fighting myself. Different styles teach many different things each style teaches one a new way to control one's body, mind, and soul what one can't learn from one style they can learn from another. For an example if you will judo teaches one with while placed holds one can overcome someone twice their size while not hurt themselves of another. While Karate teaches someone the best way to use muscle to protect themselves as well as maintaining a stance helping their bodies to remember defense and offense come from the same place." She told him while smiling.

Akisame wasn't really shocked by her answer but was rather impressed by her knowledge and understanding that not all fighting styles where and that with different styles could teach someone different ways to react and control themselves. "I am impressed no many understand what all different styles can do for a person most are only wanting to push their selves just into one and reach as far as they can in that form." He said while smiling at her wondering what all could be running though her mind he already knew she was intelligent but she just showed that she had a better understanding for thing than even most masters did.

Apa couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of the smile Kagome sent toward Akisame but was shocked at listen to them and her answer to his question and marveled at the fact she was this insightful and understood what she was saying about different styles.

"Apa so Kagome has no problem with she son learning muay thai from Apa?" he asked while giving her his biggest smile.

Laughing a little bit at how Apa was acting and smiled up at him, while silently wondering what it would be like to be in his arms. _What in the world I know I find him attractive but to be thinking like that came on Kagome snap out of it you just met the man._ Kagome thought to herself, "Apachai I wouldn't have any problem with Shippo leaning muay thai as long as he is happy and healthy what more could I ask for but, here soon I need to get Shippo into school so it will have to be after school if that wouldn't be a problem with you." She told him while still looking at him and seeing just how handsome he was up close.

"Apa have no problem with him having school first, he needs education first Apa." He said smiling and looking at the young boy smiling and laughing while holding onto Sakaki's shoulder while he was training Kenichi, and hoping that with teaching Shippo he would get to spend more time with Kagome and maybe getting to know her better along with her son.

Kagome smiled at hearing him say that knowing this man was a good man wanting to make sure Shippo did school first then learning muay thai. She looked at her son smiling seeing him so happy and enjoying himself, she kind of felt sorry for Kenichi cause she could tell that Sakaki was pushing Kenichi harder with Shippo on his shoulder enjoying watch them train. Again she noticed something that she knew he needed to work on with his fighting but again is going to wait, but make a note of it in her mind.

Seeing that her son was okay she looked at the young blond girl, "So I take it Kenichi found this dojo because of you didn't he?" she asked while smiling at her.

Miu couldn't help the blush that went across her face when Kagome asked her that because she knew it was true, but wondered how she knew that. "Yes, I brought him here after seeing him getting picked on by someone in the karate class and it was kind of my fault I showed him a move hoping to help him but only made him a target." She said feeling guilty about all the fights that Kenichi had to be in just because of that.

Kagome couldn't help for laughing a little bit at hear Miu saying that, "You must be a great friend Miu for trying to help him and then helping him find such wonderful sensei's to help him along." She said while looking at the younger woman she could tell she startled Miu a little bit by what she said. She looked back at Kenichi, "I wish one of my friends had done the same for me in the beginning and maybe things would be different for you see my friends all were great fighters while I would trip over air. For awhile everything was fine nothing bad ever really happened till one day one of my friends had gotten hurt real bad for some time we didn't think she would make, all for the fact the she had tried to protect me. So I started to train I asked them to train me because I never wanted one of my friends or someone I cared about to get hurt because I couldn't do anything." She told her while looking at her cousin and son, turning she looked Miu in the eye and smiled, "So never feel guilty for helping a friend better themselves and just wanting to make sure they are safe." she said while still smiling at her she reached over and patted her hand.

After hearing what Kagome said she felt such a relief not guilty about what she had done, she knew she would always feel bad when Kenichi had to fight but knew he was strong and she would always stand by his side and help him no matter what.

Old man Hayato smiled knowing that Kagome had just made his granddaughter feel better, since he knew Miu felt like it was all her fault that Kenichi had to fight so much. After hearing her he knew this young woman would be a wonderful friend and a mother like figure to his granddaughter and would help her no matter what.

Akisame was thinking the same thing and was wondering more about the beautiful woman and hoping that he would get to know more about her.

Apa couldn't help but smile at listen to Kagome give Miu advice and then making her feel better and showing her support of her and Kenichi's friendship. Just hearing her voice made his heart tighten and he got nervous, he had never felt this way about a woman before and couldn't help but hope to get to know her better and maybe be someone important to Kagome. He began to think of ways of getting to know her and hoping she would say yes but knew he needed to wait first since he had just met he today, but knew he couldn't wait long he wanted to be as close to her as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone for the reviews they make writing this story fun. Hope you like this one please review thank you I own nothing.

*****Chapter 8****

Shippo was having the time of his life after watching Apachai, then Sakaki he couldn't wait for the next lesson, he did feel I little sorry for Kenichi cause he was getting hurt but he knew that the train he was going under was nowhere near as hard as what his okaasan went though with Sesshoumaru. He didn't think his mother knew but he had sometimes watched in secret wanting to make sure she didn't get hurt to bad and if something went wrong he knew he couldn't have done much but he would protect his mama. He jumped down from Sakaki's shoulder and walked to Kenichi and crouched down and smiled while poking him in the cheek while he had swirls in his eyes, before running to climb in his mama's lap no place beat sitting in her lap and listen to her heart beat and feeling her hugs and knowing he was loved. He knew his mama was still sad for what had happened in the past and all the times inubaka had left her for that mean woman, and he hoped that she would find someone to make her happy but till she found him he would make sure she was happy.

Kagome smiled at her son then gave a laugh at seeing him poke Kenichi, seeing him stand and run to her she already had her arms open waiting for him and hugged him close and kissed his head once he was in her arms loving holding her son in her arms. She looked up and noticed everyone was watching and smiling at her and Shippo, she smiled back at them while Miu went to Kenichi and threw water on him again. She couldn't help but laugh watching the two of them and wondered who would be next to teach him.

Kensei watched the two and smiled thinking back to when his children were that small and watching his wife with them, he knew this woman was a wonderful mother. But still his hands itched to touch he was so jealous of the boy it wasn't funny he wanted to cuddle up to her or take pictures of her she was just too beautiful not to want to take picture she had the perfect body. Deciding to take his little bit of frustration out on Kenichi since he couldn't touch or take pictures, he got up and headed toward him half way to Kenichi I noticed the small redheaded boy following him and smiling up at him. Deciding after seeing his mother smile and nod that he would let the boy watch and sat him on his hat.

Kagome shivered as a cold chill went down her spine like when she knew a pervert was looking at her, about to touch her, or was thinking about her. She remembers how she got when she knew Miroku was about to do something perverted she learned to trust that sense saved her many of times from being groped.

"That's a heck of a kid you have there Kagome." Sakaki said coming to sit down to watch the training.

"Yes he is something else a little trickster is what he is, but can I say he is my little fox." She said smiling in pride at her son as only a mother can.

Everyone smiled at seeing a mother's pride in her child, they knew she didn't give birth to him but that didn't stop her from loving him like she had given birth to him herself.

"So Kagome what do you plan on doing while here?" Akisame asked

"Well I had planned on moving here, so I plan on finding a place to live and a job plus getting Shippo into a good school." She told them while smiling.

"Well what kind of job are you looking for and what skills do you have?" He asked

"Well as you know I graduated with full honors and before I should have I took classes here and there I was interested in teaching and took a teacher's aide course but no school need one at the time so maybe I will see about that. I have medical training and know many herbs and tectonics of healing so maybe I might find a hospital to work for." She said while looking bad and watching the small Chinese man with Shippo on his head train Kenichi.

"Oh what kind of medical training do you have?" he asked really interested.

Giving a little blush, "I don't know if Kenichi mentioned it but I did live at a shrine and a fully trained miko, while I was traveling I met this older woman and she trained me in the arts of healing as a miko." She told them feeling a little embarrassed and remembering back to her lessons with Kaede and all that the older woman had taught her. With the knowledge giving to her from Kaede and plus those classes she took it didn't take long for Kagome to learn enough to where she could past and become a nurse or doctor's assistant, she just never had time to take the test thinking of it she thought now would be a good time since it wasn't really that hard. But at the same time she did always want to teach so she would have to think about it.

To say Akisame was impressed was an understatement not many people learned in the old arts but this young woman had and thinking about it if she could he and Kensei could use someone with her knowledge at their office.

Apa didn't really know what a miko was so he asked, "Apa, Kagome what is a miko?"

Kagome looked at him and thought _He is so adorable he looks like a curious puppy._ Her inner little girl was screaming just thinking about it. "A miko is a priestess or shrine maiden at one mikos would traveling from village to village healing and helping the sick protecting a village from demons they were held in high regard, some not many were charged with protect important items." She told him smiling but remembers back to the jewel and how it now remains in her heart she will always be its protector.

Hearing Shippo laugh she looks at him and sees him enjoying his self watching Kenichi's training she smiled happy that he was smiling and laughing.

Apa thought back to his home country and knew there was many priests and such but not many priestess's and knowing that Kagome was trained in the art made him smile. She was a caregiver that was apparent to him the more he learned about her the more he wanted to pull her closer, but knew he needed to wait he kept reminding himself but it was so hard. He was so drawn to this woman from her beautiful face, wonderful smile, those eyes he could spend hours looking into and never want to look away from, to her loving and affection side. He knew she had a big heart loving friends and family with such loyalty and he wanted to feel all that from her he decided he would make a step forward.

"Apa since you are new here would you like Apa to show you around tomorrow Apa?" he asked hoping she would say yes just so he could spend time with her.

Giving him a bright smile that made his heart skip a beat, "Oh that would be wonderful Apachai are you sure I don't want to put you out or anything you don't have to if you're busy." Kagome couldn't help but be happy at the thought of spending more time with Apachai and hoped he wouldn't back out. It kind of confused Kagome how attracted she was to him after only knowing him for a few hours but if she learned anything from her past was to trust her instincts.

Apa couldn't believe she said yes, "Apa not busy tomorrow and can take you around so make sure you not get lost." He was the happiest man alive right now already thinking of spending time with her just them and Shippo


	9. Chapter 9

Omg i was laughing while i was writing this one hope everyone likes it. reviews please, i own nothing but the idea of the story.

****Chapter 9*****

Akisame was jealous and it was really a first for him, he had been jealous before but never over a woman. He had wanted to offer to show Kagome around but he had to work and was about to ask her for another day but Apa had asked before him and he now was mentally kicking himself now.

Miu was happy to see Kagome and Apa getting along and saw how happy Apa was knowing he always liked to help and knowing he would help Kagome with anything and everything, she couldn't help but smile.

Sakaki was smiling seeing his friend so happy, Apa is always wanting to meet new people and be helpful if he can and knowing it made his day to show off his talent like earlier he knew that the two of them would get along and Apa would show Kagome around tomorrow, grant it he was going to ask but Apa beat him to it.

Old man Hayato couldn't help but smile he knew that Apa liked this woman and it was a first he noticed the looks she was giving him but decided to wait and see, but he was still happy for the other man.

Shigure was sitting and watching everything and was happy for Apa she could tell Kagome was a wonderful woman and was hoping for the best for her friend and offer her silent support. Feeling a pair of eyes on her she looked up and saw the car sitting on Kagome's head. The cat was a little weird and wouldn't look away and so she started a staring contest with the small feline.

Kenichi could hear them talking as he laid on the ground and was happy that Apa could take Kagome and show her around, he knew Kagome would make sure Apa didn't get into trouble and that if something happened that Apa would protect her and Shippo. He was so glad he had a sensei like Apa who was willing to show his family around, lord knows how he hardly ever sees his sister unless she is sitting on top of Apa's shoulders and him carrying her everywhere.

Kensei's hand still itched but he felt better after training Kenichi, with Shippo still on his head laughing he turned and went to sit down. Knowing he would soon have to take pictures of Miu, Shigure, and now Kagome just thinking about it made him giddy.

Kagome felt that shiver again knowing a pervert was thinking about her, but just which pervert is the problem once she discovered that she could either avoid said pervert or make him wish he was never born. Sango hadn't just teach her how to be a demon slayer think about her friend made her sad missing her best friend who she shared many secrets with and laughs.

As if knowing his mama was thinking of the past Shippo jumped into her lap and hugged her knowing his mama needed a hug, looking up at her. "Is Apachai really going to show us around tomorrow mama?" he asked trying to look cute so he could get more hugs and kisses even though he knew his mama would always give him those with asking for them.

Smiling and kissing his head then tickling his sides till he laughed once she stopped and he caught his breath, "Well he said he would but I don't know if he really wants to why don't you ask him?" she asked then saw the trickster in his eyes and knew no one could ever say no to her son because he was about to us his deadliest weapon those puppy eyes.

Climbing out of his mama's lap Shippo got onto Apa's lap and then looked up at him with his puppy eyes, "Apachan are you really going to take me and mama out and show us around so we won't get lost?" he asked puppy eyes still in effect.

Apa couldn't look away and knew he could never say no to those eyes they were just too powerful. How could one so small and young have such a power, at the same time he thought of what Kagome would look like looking up at him with those eyes asking him to hold her to take her make her his and never let go. He had to take a deep breath to stop from everyone seeing his problem then smiled at Shippo, "Apa, Apa will take you and your mama tomorrow and show you around and make sure you are safe Apa." He said as soon as he said that Shippo was smiling and hugging him before bouncing back into his mama's lap.

It took everything she had to not start laughing at the man when Shippo turned his eyes on him; oh her son knew how to play people the wonders of his fox blood. Even though she didn't laugh she was smiling like there was no tomorrow, when Apachai finally answered her son she knew the man had made his day first by letting him sit on his shoulder while he was training, then saying he would train Shippo, now saying he would take them and show them around. This man was worming his way into her heart without even trying. She remembered when she had introduced her friends to Shippo and how they had acted like she had done something wrong by taking in her son, then Hojo thinking she wasn't paying attention had given Shippo such hateful looks and had said means things about Shippo. She was still surprised she hadn't gotten his doctor bill from where she had broken his nose for saying she didn't need Shippo and should just give him up, the nerve of him he should be glad breaking his nose was all she did.

Pulled out of her thoughts when Shippo bounced into her lap and seeing his smile, "Well how about this if you stay such a good boy I will buy you some of that candy you love so much like porky." As soon as the word candy was out of her mouth he was bounce.

"CANDY, CANDY, CANDY oh my wonderful how I shall eat you never let you go oh my wonderful treat that I love to eat CANDY, CANDY, CANDY." He sang.

Kagome was laughing and clapping for her son, everyone started laughing watching the little boy get so happy over candy.

"Oh my dear kami that is the funniest thing I have ever seen." Kenichi said while laughing watch the boy dance while singing the song again and again.

Miu was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes as she watched the boy get so excited about the thought of the candy he would get.

Akisame was chuckling watching the boy never seeing someone get the happy over candy before.

Sakaki was leaning against a beam laughing at the kid as he danced and sang about his candy that was one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

Kensei had his hat tilted down while he was laughing thinking back to when his kids had been like that.

The old man was having fond memories of when Miu was younger and was laughing watching the boy.

Apa was laughing while watching Shippo he could understand the boys love for candy and on any other day he would be dancing to at the thought of candy, but he wants to dance at the thought of spending time with Kagome. But he still thought watching the boy was funny and endearing to watch and looking at Kagome and watching her smile, laugh, and clap while watching her son just made his day better.

Not really wanting to bust her son's bubble she let him calm down before looking at him and smiling, "But, Shippo you have to be on your best behavior of no candy. Can you do that for me today be on your best behavior for a few more hours?" she asked smiling knowing Shippo wouldn't risk his candy for anything.

"Yes, mama I will do anything for the great and awesome candy, for the candy I will be the best little boy in the world. For the candy." He saluted.

Kagome couldn't take it she was holding her stomach laughing at her son, she could hear the others laughing and didn't blame them it was the funniest thing she had seen her boy do.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who was reviewed, following, or added to favorites i am glad everyone is enjoying the story.

But i own nothing so on with the story so people that really want the update want find and hurt me for a new update.

****Chapter 10****

Everyone was still laughing so hard after what Shippo had done none could have kept a straight face after he saluted for his candy.

Kenichi was rolling on the ground laughing trying to breathe as he saw the serious look on Shippo's face while talking about his candy then saluting. He had never seen something so funny in his laugh how someone so small could be that funny he thought the puppy eyes on Apa was funny but oh dear kami's this was too much.

Apa was laughing so hard Shippo was by far the funniest child he knew and it would admit he already loved the child and could see him as his. Just thinking about it made him happy, seeing him hold Kagome as she held Shippo he was really liking the thought of that.

Akisame was still laughing while walking toward Kenichi wanting to start his training but knew it would take some time before Kenichi would stop laughing not that he blamed the boy. What Shippo had done was one of the funniest things he'd seen in sometime.

Once everyone had calmed down Kagome picked up her kit and nuzzled him and kissed him still chuckling and smiling.

Shippo couldn't help but smile and giggle as his mama kissed him after giving her a hug and he saw Akisame already heading toward Kenichi he gave his mama another hug and jumped down to hurry over so he could watch and learn.

Kagome had no problem watching him hurry on so he could watch Kenichi's next training, but couldn't help but smile fondly at her small kit when he reached Akisame and tugged on his pants asking permission before climbing to set on the man's shoulder. Once Akisame nodded his head Shippo quickly climbed him and sat on his shoulder wanting to watch and learn. She again watched at her cousin getting into his stance once they started she noted again what she would bring up to him and his sensei's.

"So Kagome when you mentioned learning your fighting styles you never told us the name of the styles and what all you learned." Kensei said while everyone was watching.

Kagome couldn't help but think back to train with both Sesshoumaru and Sango while she knew the name to Sango's style, Sesshoumaru's had never had a name for his style but back then most fighting styles didn't have a name. "To tell you the honest truth I only know the name to one of the styles I learned the other didn't have a name it had been past down my friends family father to son and then he taught me." She told them still thinking back to the training days and missing both of her friends.

"What do you mean it didn't have a name all styles have a name?" Miu asked really curious about a fighting style without a name.

"It's not that it didn't have a name I just don't think he ever told me, the style dates back about five hundred years and maybe even more but like I said that style was one of the first and many have been broken from it and the other to make the more modern styles in this day and age." She said while watching her son enjoying watching Kenichi getting trained.

"That is understandable if it was one of the first and only a few people knew about it then it is possible the name was lost to time, but what of the other?" the old man asked knowing that what the woman said was true and that the possibility of the name being lost could in fact happen but it still be used and taught by those few that knew it.

Smiling up at him, "This is true the other style I learned was the art of Taijiya or Yokai Taijiya the demon slayer. It is an ancient art taught I don't know anyone that still knows that style anymore besides myself." She told them still watching her cousin and son.

"What about the person who taught you the style wouldn't they know the style as well?" Miu a little bit confused.

The others understood what Kagome had meant without her saying anything knowing there was only one way that she would be the only one left knowing a style that she was taught, but still waited and listened to see how she would react to Miu's question.

Kagome gave a sad smile still watching her son and missing her best friend very much right then, "No Miu I am the only one that knows this style because the person who taught it to me my best friend died not very long ago." She told her while still thinking back to Sango and all the times they had laughed, talked, and smiled. The fondest memory was seeing Sango's face turn red right before she hit Miroku for putting his cursed hand on her bottom.

Gasping, "Oh I am sorry Kagome I didn't mean to upset you, I am sorry you lost your friend." Miu said hoping that she didn't upset Kagome and feeling guilty for asking.

Turning to the younger girl Kagome gave her a little smile, "It is alright Miu it has been some time ago I will always miss her but she was a true warrior and I know nothing can change what has happened and I also know she will always be looking out for me." She said while trying to reassure the younger girl.

Apa knew what it was like to lose those close to you, but never wanted to see the sad look in Kagome's eyes again. He was glad that she seemed to take comfort in what she told Miu, it still didn't stop him from reaching over and taking and holding her hand and giving it a small squeeze to let her know it was okay. It shocked him a little when she didn't pull away but squeezed his hand back and held his hand; he felt better knowing he was giving her comfort and that she didn't pull away.

Kenichi heard what Kagome had said and felt sorry for his cousin wishing there was something he could do to make her feel better but saw Apa reach over and hold her hand and give it a squeeze and her return it and he couldn't help but silently thank the larger man for trying to make her feel better.

Akisame heard and saw what happened between Kagome and Apa as he was walking back toward them and felt a little bad that he felt jealous at Apa offering her comfort when he couldn't. He also noticed that her son had heard everything as well and felt him tighten his hold before letting go and hurrying back to his mother to offer her more comfort. Once reaching everyone he nodded to Shigure that it was her turn with Kenichi.

Everyone was a little quiet after hearing what Kagome had said since they all knew what is was like to lose someone close to them, but they could hear the pride in her voice when she said her friend was a true warrior and would always watch over her.

Shigure was heading to Kenichi when he standing in front of him and he noticed her and didn't see the newspapers they were supposed to use so she wouldn't cut his clothes of him.

"Wait Shigure were is the papers." He cried jumping back from her and looking for ways to ran away.

Kagome was a little confused wondering why Kenichi looked so worried and was asking for newspapers and gave a little laugh at seeing his look of panic and him trying to look for away to run, but looked at the others waiting for someone to explain it to her.

Giving a small chuckle Sakaki seeing Kagome's look of confusing while Miu got up to go get Kenichi and Shigure the papers they used. "Shigure is a prodigy weapons master and can cut though anything with almost anything so to make sure Kenichi doesn't get killed Shigure has to use a rolled up newspaper to teach him with." He explained to her.

Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing at thinking of how silly that was when she was trained by Sesshoumaru he used nothing but really weapons and what made it funny was her thinking of using a rolled up newspaper to swat the dog lord on the nose and couldn't help but laugh.

Though known knew why she was laughing that couldn't help but smile glad she was smiling and wasn't upset.

Apa was still happy even with her son in her lap she was still holding his hand and Shippo didn't seem to have a problem with it which he was really relieved about, and was happy to hear her laughing even if he didn't know what it was she was laughing about. He was just glad she wasn't feeling sad anymore he knew that he would do everything he could to stop her from being sad if he could help it.

Shippo was glad to hear his mama laugh he knew how much it hurt her to talk about Sango and the others, he had noticed when Apachan had taken her hand and held it and was glad he did it showing his mama comfort. He could tell that this man would be good for his mama, and made sure when he got back in her lap to not hit her hand so she wouldn't let go of his hand. He was already trying to figure a out how to maybe push the two closer together, call it a foxes insight but he knew this man would be good for his mama.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope everyone is enjoy the story still let me know what you think so reviews please and i own nothing so on with story

****Chapter 11****

Kagome was watching and snickering watching Kenichi get beat up by a woman with a rolled up newspaper. She had to admit though Shigure was skilled very skilled she could probably give her a run for her money but knew the woman couldn't hold a candle to Sesshoumaru. Think of the demon she couldn't help but wonder where he was and how he was and if he made it to her time, just thinking about him she reached up and fingered her necklace that he gave her symbolizing her status as a member of the west.

Apa noticed Kagome fingering her necklace and saw the shape and thought it was very beautiful but in his opinion the stone's color didn't have anything on her eyes. He was begin to wonder if she realized she was still holding his hand not that he minded it just made him think she enjoyed hold his hand.

"Kagome you said you were looking for a place to live and a job correct?" Akisame asked drawing her attention to him which he was happy about.

"Well yes I don't want to impose on my family for long and thought I would enjoy space of my own so Shippo and I can sometime enjoy time to ourselves and what not." She told him while smiling the she really did want a place of her own, but she also wanted somewhere that Shippo would be able to drop his illusion and not have to worry about anyone seeing him.

"You also said you had medical training plus being taught the full practice of a miko?" he asked again he was already thinking of asking her if she would be interested in working for him knowing with the skills she was trained with as a miko she would make a excellent helper for him and Kensei in their offices.

"Well yes I took all the classes and passed with almost perfect scores all I needed to do was take the test and I could either be a nurse or a doctor's aide." She told him wondering why he was asking.

Hearing that all she needed was to take the test to work Akisame got really happy knowing he knew a few that were on the medical board he knew he could ask a favor and have a test sat up for her to take but decided not to say anything yet wanting to know what see would say to him offering for her to work for him.

"Well Kagome I happen to own a bone sitting clinch am always looking for help if you would be interested but you would have to take the test first and pass it before I could actually let you work but I think you would be a wonderful helper." He said seeing the look of happiness on her face he mental patted his self on the back and if she did work for him it would give him more time to spend with her.

Apa couldn't help but be happy at the thought of Kagome working with Akisame if she worked for him, he would see her more often and get to spend more time with her and really get to know her he was hoping she would say yes.

Kagome was a little bit shocked yes she knew it wouldn't be hard for her to past the test but knew all the tests had been done and she would have to wait another month or two before they did their testing again. She figured she could till then try and work as a teacher's aide till the test come back around it wouldn't be a long wait. "Thank you Akisame that sounds like a wonderful idea, but I know all the tests have been done right now and I would have to wait a month or two if you don't mind keep the job open till I can take the test I was going to apply to become a teacher's aide at Kenichi's school then when the test is ready I'll take it then come work for you. Would that be okay if you really need help I don't mind you giving to job to someone else?" she told him still smiling at him hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

Akisame knew that since she knew the tests were already over he couldn't ask a favor to get her to be able to take the test, but knew a month or two wouldn't be that long and he saw her spending a lot of time here so he was okay with it. "That would be fine Kagome, and I don't mind keeping the job open for you at all and I am sure that Kenichi's school will hire you." He said smiling at her.

Kenichi lost his footing at hearing Kagome saying she was going to try and get hired as a teacher's aide at his school. He knew she would be hired in a instant become his school's teachers do need some help he knew of one or two teachers that had gotten sick and needed someone to fill in for them, one teacher was pregnant and needed to leave for doctors orders. But he really didn't want her around some on those people that go there like the ones in the karate club or the member of the eight fists. He was happy when Shigure stopped with him losing his footing and scurried over toward Kagome on his hands and knees till he was right in front of her.

"Kagome I don't think that would be a good idea I mean most of students at my school are really evil I don't want to near them what if you get mixed up in everything and got hurt?" he asked getting a little scared at the thought of her getting hurt.

Miu thought it would be a great idea to have Kagome at their school then she would get to spend more time with her. She was startled when Kenichi super crawled over toward them then started saying that he didn't like the idea and what would happen if Kagome got hurt. She didn't want to admit it but after hearing him say that she did get a little bit worried.

Kagome couldn't help but smile and give a little laugh at how Kenichi was acting but knew he was just worried about her, "Kenichi it is okay I isn't like I would be there long and I can protect myself so it will be okay." She told him while patting him on the head trying to show him it would be alright.

Seeing that they had finished training Kagome decided now would be the best time to talk to his sensei's about what she saw to help Kenichi with his training. Kagome just noticed she was still holding Apachai's hand looking at him and giving a small blush and noticing how much bigger his hand was than hers she took her hand from his still blushing, then sat Shippo down to stand up beside Kenichi after getting him to stand.

Turning and facing everyone hoping they wouldn't get offended when she spoke, "Um, I hope known of you get upset but while watching Kenichi I noticed a few errors in his stance that leave him open would you mind if I show him how to fix them?" she asked still with a blush knowing she had probably really just offended them.

Everyone was shocked but not upset they knew Kenichi had slight problems in his stance and they had all been trying to figure out how to fix them. Curious to see what Kagome could do to fix his stance they all looked at each other before nodding.

"Kagome if you think you can fix his stance you may try we all knew about it but was trying to find a good way to fix it." Kensei told her really interested in what this young woman could do not many could see the problem in his stance, but for her to have found it after only just watching him he knew she was an incredible fighter.

Apa was finding more and more to like about this small woman he had watched her blushing when she saw that they were still holding hand but didn't she didn't jerk away but eased her hand out of his hand still blushing as she did. He knew she was a skilled fighter just by how she defended Kenichi but didn't think she would notice that Kenichi needed help on his stance. She even offered to help fix it and thought she was going to offend them; he had to admit watching her blush was making him think of what she would look like sitting of his lap with less clothes on while looking up at him while shyly blushing. He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts away but had to admit that those pictures looked so good but knew he couldn't think like that or he would have to leave before someone noticed.

Kagome couldn't help but be relieved that they didn't get upset and turned to her cousin looking him over she grabbed his shirt and pulled him a little ways from porch where everyone was sitting and watching. "Okay Kenichi get into your stance for me please." She said while smiling she always noticed that his stance was one used for karate while he stood there she circled him looking him from top to bottom. When she came to stand in front of him she wasn't smiling, "Okay Kenichi while you are in that stance I want you to lower right arm till it is almost centered with your lower ribs." She told him while looking at him.

Kenichi couldn't believe what he was hearing and dropped his arms while looking at his cousin, "Kagome I think my sensei's are better at teaching me how to fight than you are." He told her not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Oh are you sure about that?" she said with a grin on her face, "Shippo will you come over here for a second sweetie?" she asked her son never looking away from Kenichi.

Shippo ran to his mama knowing he was going to enjoy this, his mama didn't like him to fight but she still taught him and he knew it would take time till he could fight his mama on her level but he knew what she was wanting him to do to Kenichi and he would enjoy it. Kenichi shouldn't think his mama didn't what she was talking about and he would show anyone and everyone that his mama was the best.

"Yes, mama?" he said coming to stand beside her.

"Alright Kenichi if I don't know what I am talking about you won't have any problem fighting Shippo here now would you?" she asked knowing she had just shocked everyone by what she had asked her cousin to do.

"Kagome! No I won't fight him, he could get really hurt and I don't want to hurt him." Kenichi said

Giving a evil chuckle while looking at Kenichi she couldn't help it, it was just too funny she knew Shippo could beat Kenichi right now just because of the way his stance was so no she wasn't worried that he would hurt Shippo.

"Kagome no." he told her again while turning to walk back to the others. So if didn't notice the gleam that entered Kagome's and Shippo's eyes, but everyone else did.

"Kenichi, sole disciple of Ryozanpaku I Shippo Higurashi challenge you to a fight between disciples." Shippo said while standing in front of his mama with his arms crossed.

Everyone froze when Shippo said that especially Kenichi knowing he could not turn down a challenge of disciples. He turned and looked at his cousin and her son and finally saw the gleam in their eyes and knew there was no way out of it, but still looked to his senesi's hoping one of them would say something but saw the looks on their faces and knew he would have to accept Shippo's challenge.

"Fine Shippo I will fight you but please don't get mad when you can't do anything." He said while turning to look at Kagome and Shippo and seeing the look on both their faces wishing he hadn't said anything just then.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay people this is my first fight scene so please be gentle when you tell me your opinions but i hope you like it and tell me what you think so please review and thanks to you that have reviewed, but i own nothing so on we go.

****Chapter 12****

Kagome was going to enjoy watching her son take Kenichi down a peg or two she had started training Shippo when she had mastered everything from both Sesshoumaru and Sango. She wasn't be as grueling a teacher as Sesshoumaru and Sango but she knew her son could handle almost anything put in front of him, but she knew for a fact that her son could wipe the floor with her cousin and after that comment he just made she knew Shippo would enjoy putting in his place. Kenichi would be eating dirt fasting than Inuyasha with her saying sit. She was so going to enjoy this she thought to herself while giving a smirk that would make both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shudder and back away from her.

Apa couldn't help but think when Kagome got that gleam in her eyes he thought she looked down right sexy, but when he saw that smirk I almost had to leave to take care of a problem. He thought she was gorgeous to begin with but that predator look made her look like a goddess and he couldn't stop from thinking of other ways he could get he to smirk like that again, but with them alone and less clothes.

Akisame about had a heart attack when he saw that smirk that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen it made her eyes brighten. He knew if he wasn't such a composed man he would be at her feet right now begging for her. Shaken the thoughts out of his head he looked at her son and noticed the gleam in his eyes and knew he got that from his mother, he had never seen the small boy fight but for some reason for felt sorry for Kenichi.

Kenichi felt like he was looking at a predator a very deadly predator when he looked at his cousin and saw the smirk and the look in her eyes, looking down at her son he knew she had taught her son well the art of imitation. He would have never thought that the kid who was laughing, smiling, and making others laugh could be so imitating. Gulping Kenichi walked back and stood a little distance away waiting for Shippo to get ready.

"How about we set some ground rules shall we?" Kagome asked while still smirking at her cousin then looking at the masters.

"What would you have in mind Kagome since this is your son's challenge you may set the rules." The old man said while rubbing his bread, he was really looking forward to seeing what this young woman had taught her son.

"This is not a death match just a friendly competition, the first to not be able to move or get back up will be the loser. I know I can't say first blood for I know Kenichi hasn't been trained enough to actually last long enough against Shippo with that, the match would only last maybe a minute tops." She said looking at them to see if they agreed while reaching down and patting her son on the head.

Shippo still had the gleam in his eyes as he nuzzled his mama's leg showing her he agreed to her rules and wanting attention and love at the same time.

The master's were amazed only those highly skilled understood how deadly a fight for first blood could be and the fact she knew Kenichi was no where skilled enough to fight like that made their respect for her raise more. They all nodded their heads saying they agreed to her terms.

Looking down at her son she smiled, "Have fun honey okay, but don't hurt him too bad he is still family." She told him as she leaned down and kissed him before walking a distance away to watch.

Turning to face the older boy Shippo couldn't help but smile, he would enjoy this since coming though the well with his mama he had no one the spar with since not many people had the skill to be able to spar with him other that his mama. So having someone different Shippo knew he was going to have some fun and would show Kenichi not to disrespect his mama again, he knew Kenichi didn't want to hurt his mama's feelings but no one picked on his mama. He remembers seeing her with Inuyasha and swore no one would ever treat his mama with anything other than the respect she deserved.

Kenichi got into his fighting stance when Shippo turned back toward him and had a shiver of fear go down his spine again at seeing the child smile with such a sweet smile. He knew it was on when Shippo got into a stand similar to the one Kagome was in earlier, knowing he couldn't attack the boy first he waited for him the attack first.

Shippo seeing that Kenichi wasn't going to attack decided to first and rushed him when he got close he dodged a low kick from Kenichi by jumping and kicking him in the stomach then using his arms to swing and kick him in the face before back flipping away from him.

Kenichi saw the boy rush him and used a low kick hope to stop the kid without hurting him, but he didn't expect to get kicked so hard in the stomach then in the face. Even with Shippo being so much smaller than him the kicks sent him back a few feet.

Kagome smiled with pride at seeing Shippo attack Kenichi knowing that he was holding back on his strength like she had taught him because even if Shippo was a child he was still a demon and if he wasn't taught how to control his strength Shippo could hurt someone very badly maybe even kill and she never wanted her baby to take a life.

The master's and Miu's eyes widen at seeing Shippo's attack and could see different styles of martial arts in his attack but he made it look so simple just watching him land two kicks but the saw the power of those two kicks when Kenichi went back a few feet.

Kenichi recovering from that decided this was enough and attacked Shippo using first Karate, the kendo, muay thai, judo with every swing of his fist and kick Shippo would dodge and flip with such skill for one so young. Thinking quickly Kenichi faked a kick to get Shippo to jump and when he did he punched the smaller boy sending him back and landing on his back. He felt bad for hitting Shippo that hard and was about to go to the boy to check on him when he heard him laughing and standing up, Kenichi couldn't believe his eyes when he saw him get up and jumped back from the smaller boy real quick to see what he would do.

Shippo was having a blast he thought to his self while he was dodging Kenichi's attacks since he didn't get much practice with others besides his mama he wanted to drag this out a little bit by dodging and flipping away from the older boy. But he knew he wasn't paying attention when he went to dodge that kick and then getting punched like that, while he lied on his back he couldn't help but find it funny that he actually got hit and knew it was time to get this over with and was already planning on asking his mama after this was done if they could go eat, so laughing as he got up he saw Kenichi jumping away from him and watching him. He turned his head and looked at his mama, he knew that she knew what he was asking cause she smiled at him and nodded. He then looked at Kenichi and smiled again knowing he had the okay from her.

Kenichi saw the action between Kagome and Shippo so it didn't surprise him when Shippo ran at him again, right when he was about to kick Shippo again Shippo vanished next thing he knew he got punched in the face a few times then kicked which sent him back and landing on his back. He couldn't believe this was happening and got back up right as he righted his self Shippo was own him again with a kick to the stomach again then one to his legs as then he didn't feel the ground till he landed on his stomach, it hit him that Shippo had just thrown him someone three times his size. When he looked up at the boy he couldn't believe he wasn't breathing hard of even sweating, it was then he knew that even if Shippo was smaller and even younger there was no way he was going to beat him he was too trained. Which made him wonder if Shippo was this good just from Kagome training him, how far was she and what could she do?

Knowing that he couldn't get up Kenichi decided to stop, "Shippo I give up I hate to cause it hurts my pride but I know I am out skilled and it doesn't help that, that last kick you gave my legs made my leg go numb and I know I can't stand on it." He said while trying to sit up when he noticed a small hand in his face and a smiling Shippo looking at him, he couldn't help but smile back at the small boy.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay is everyone still liking the story so far i hope so but i own nothing and hope everyone still enjoys the story let me know what you think i love reading the reviews/

****Chapter 13****

Kagome could tell Shippo was having fun during the fight maybe a little too much fun cause he wasn't pay attention and Kenichi was able to hit him she would have to letch him on that he knew to never not pay attention during a fight one false move could either be a bad wound or death. She he was alright because she herself had hit him harder than what Kenichi did, seeing her son stand up and look at her she knew he was asking if he could go ahead and get this over with smiling and nodding she gave him permission . Watching the masters and Miu out of the corner of her eyes she couldn't help but smirk at seeing how wide their eyes got while watching her son fight.

When she looked back at them she saw Shippo throw Kenichi and winced a little bit knowing that he used a little bit too much force on that throw, but knew it wouldn't leave know lasting damage to Kenichi. After hearing Kenichi admit he couldn't fight anymore she felt pride swell in her heart as he son walked over to help Kenichi up and smiled at him, she knew most people would be a little startled by how easily her son went from a fighter back to the sweet little kit everyone sees.

Apa almost couldn't believe what he saw while watching the fight, he knew that the boy would a good fighter but he wasn't expecting that. Grant it he knew Shippo had a ways to go before he could be a master but if he stuck to it he knew this small boy would be a master in no time at all. It also raised the question in his mind if Shippo was this good already then how far and skilled was Kagome.

Akisame couldn't help but think the same thing while watching Shippo fight he saw at least three different styles judo, jujutsu, and karate which he marveled at cause they went the same as you saw from the three styles similar but not the same. Thinking back to what Kagome said earlier this just proved her right on the fact that the styles she fought with came first and the other styles came after. If her son could do this it made him think just how strong was she?

Miu couldn't believe what she saw she knew Kenichi couldn't beat her but watching Shippo beat him and make it look so easy made her think of his mother and wonder how strong she was conceding she was the one who had taught her son to fight. She hoped she could see Kagome fight one day just to see how strong she was she walked over to help Kenichi get up knowing that Shippo couldn't do it alone.

Old man Hayato wasn't as shocked as the others he knew there was something about the girl and knowing she was teaching her son, he knew the boy would be different and probably too much for Kenichi to handle but knew it would be good for Kenichi and help him learn.

Sakaki also saw how Shippo had used a form of the three styles and could see the boy was every skilled for someone so young but no kid could have that much skill unless taught by someone who had skill which raised the question in his mind how tough was Kagome.

Kensei couldn't believe the talent the young boy had and wondered if he would maybe be interested in learning Chinese kendo from him. But like the others wondered just how strong was the kids mother if he was this good now what would she be like.

Shigure was impressed and a little bit shocked at seeing Shippo fight but it made since he would be this good she could tell his mother was a skilled fighter and knew she would love to see her fight.

Shippo once the fight was over he felt bad for hurting Kenichi and walked over to help him up as much as he could being as small as he was, he was happy when Miu came over and help Kenichi get up. Once he was sure Kenichi was okay he ran to his mama. "Mama, mama did you see? I did good didn't I?" he asked really excited while bouncing in his mama's arms and smiling up at her.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her adorable kit even though she knew he would win she was still proud of her son. "Yes, Shippo I saw and I am so proud of you, but you know you were having too much fun and was not paying attention and you got hit for it. You shouldn't have tried to drag it out honey, playing with your opponent is fine as long as you know you have the upper hand but never let your guard down in a fight so many things could go wrong in a instant." She said giving her son a small lecture but once done she gave him kisses and hugs.

"Mama, I am starting to get hungry can we go get something to eat?" he asked hoping to eat something soon even though he ate those cookies earlier, and he loves cookies they weren't enough and he was getting hungry.

Smiling at her son knowing he would be getting hungry, "Yes, sweetie we will get food is there anything you would like to have?" she asked him.

"Nope just hungry mama anything would be good." He said while cuddling in on her chest

Kenichi knew after everything so far he shouldn't be surprised but he couldn't help it after fighting the small boy he acted like nothing had happened and was now talking about wanting food. He was really thrown when he heard Kagome lecture Shippo about not paying attention and that being the only reason he had gotten hit then he was back to acting like the small child he was, he could understand that cause when he was Shippo's age all he wanted to do was cuddle and have hugs from his mother as well but he still couldn't help but smile watching them.

Miu after hearing Kagome tell her son he needed to pay more attention she couldn't help but have a sad smile wondering if her mother would have acted like that with her if she was still alive, she had a pang of envy for the small boy. When she heard he was hungry she knew it was time to start supper and wondering if they would want to stay she was really enjoying Kagome's company.

"Would you and Shippo like to stay for supper Kagome?" Miu she asked hoping they would say yes.

"I don't really want to put you out you don't have to do that Shippo and myself can always go get something to eat it would be no problem." She said not wanting to invade on their supper and not wanting to use up all their hospitality.

"It would be no problem at all and I know everyone would enjoy you and Shippo staying, if you stay we can talk more about you may be working at my and Kenichi's school." She told the older woman really hoping she would not turn her down, and by looking at her face she knew Kagome didn't really like to tell people no and couldn't help but smile at her.

Looking down at her son in her arms, "Well Shippo would you want to stay and have dinner here with everyone?" she asked leaving the finale decision up to him.

Shippo grinned from ear to ear, "Can we? Then I can ask more about the different styles can we mama please? Please? Please?" he asked bouncing in her arms hoping she would say yes.

Laughing at her son she looked back at Miu. "I guess you have to extra quests, but I will help you with the cooking." She told her and seeing Miu about to argue, "There is no and, if's about it Miu you where nice enough to ask us to stay the most I can do his help you cook." She said while smiling at Miu knowing the younger girl would try to say something to stop her from helping.

Hearing that Shippo was hungry Apa knew that Kagome might be leaving and was getting ready to ask if he could show her somewhere to eat, but was so glad when Miu asked them to stay thinking that things couldn't get any better till he heard Kagome tell Miu she would help her cook he couldn't help but think of Kagome in a apron but with nothing on under it while smiling up at him asking if he would rather eat dinner first or maybe would he rather have her first. Apa shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts again but it was too late they were already there and wouldn't go away, he was silently thanking the Kami's above that he had trained his body so well or he would never live down the embarrassment if everyone saw his problem controlling his thoughts around Kagome.

Deciding to try and spend more time with her, "Apa help with the cooking too!" he said coming to stand beside Kagome. With him standing beside her it made him realize how small she was and couldn't help but think she would fit perfectly in his arms as he held her, but Miu broke his train of thought on Kagome.

"Oh no Apachan you don't need to help me and Kagome can get everything done!" she said really quickly remembering the last time Apa had tried to help even though she knew he was trying he made a huge mess and she didn't want to relive that she so decided she would take Kagome up on her offer.

"Apa?" he said looking down in confusing at the younger girl, he didn't really want to be told no he was wanting to spend more time with Kagome but knew Miu wouldn't let him back in the kitchen after last time.

Seeing Apachai's let down expression at not being able to help Kagome looked down at Shippo and a idea come to mind, even though she loved her son every time she had cooked at home he was always around her legs even though she knew he wanted to help it made it hard sometimes. She turned to Apachai and smiled at him, "Apachai would you mind keeping an eye on Shippo while I help Miu with the cooking I would really appreciate it and I know you won't let him get into trouble." She said holding her son out to the taller man with a smile on her face, it also helped her knowing Shippo seemed to really like Apachai already.

Apa's face lit up at the thought of helping Kagome and also getting to play and spend time with Shippo too made up for the fact that he wouldn't be able to help her in the kitchen and watch her cook. He took Shippo from her arms and knew his smile couldn't get any bigger especially when Shippo started bouncing on his shoulder.

Akisame was relieved that Kagome wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon and he would get to try her cooking, but was jealous that Apa was taking up her attention and that she was asking him to help her by watching her son.

Kagome couldn't help but smile seeing how eager Apachai looked at helping her watch Shippo, she also couldn't stop the thumping of her heart at thinking how much like a father looked with Shippo on his shoulder and wondered what he would look like holding his own child in his arms. Shaking the thought away she turned to Miu who had help Kenichi sit down while she was talking to Apachai.

"Well Miu you ready to start cooking? I can tell we are going to need a lot of food with this bunch." She asked while smiling and walking toward her.

Once Miu looked at Kagome she smiled and motioned for her to follow her and they started walking toward the kitchen leaving everyone to watch them go.

Once they were out of sight and it was quiet, "So what do we do till mama and Miu have supper ready?" Shippo asked drawing everyone's attention to him while he smiled at them.


	14. Chapter 14

i own nothing and hope everyone is enjoying the story let me know what you think and i hope everyone likes it. thank you

****Chapter 14****

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl it was highly entertaining watching the poor girl was getting so embarrassed and didn't seem to know what to do with herself since Kagome and her had stepped into the kitchen to cook.

Deciding the younger girl into to get a hold of herself, Kagome asked Miu to sit down and have a cup of tea to help her relax.

Miu felt so embarrassed and she didn't know why, her mind was working overtime to try and figure out and hoping to get Kagome to really like her. She didn't really have many female friends and was really wanting to have Kagome as a friend, so when Kagome asked her to sit down and placed a cup of tea in front of her. She couldn't help but blush realizing that Kagome could sense that she was nervous.

"Miu why don't you take it easy and I will cook, I can tell that you are the only in the house that really knows how to and how about for once you sit back and enjoy someone else cooking for you?" Kagome asked while smiling really wanting the younger girl to calm down and knew what it felt like to have to cook for others all the time from when she was in the past.

"Oh I couldn't do that you are a guest it wouldn't be right." Miu said not wanting Kagome to go though the trouble.

Kagome gave her a laugh, "Well how about this you sit and relax for once while I cook and we can talk, it is nice to have some girl time every once in a while don't you think?" Kagome asked her there was another reason why she wanted to do this she was really missing Sango she had been Kagome only true girlfriend, the girls she thought were her friends weren't really when she saw how they tried using her to get close to Hojo which she didn't really mind since she had, had no interest in him it was how they had treated her and talked about her when they thought she wasn't around after breaking off from them and finishing school quickly she never saw them and it didn't bother her any.

Miu couldn't help but smile and agreed with Kagome she sat back down and watched as Kagome started cooking, she couldn't help but marvel at how well she handled herself in the kitchen she never made any unnecessary movement. She was taking a drink of her tea when Kagome's question about made her choke on it.

"So how long have you liked my cousin?" Kagome asked she couldn't control the laugh at seeing Miu choke and turn a deep red.

"Is it that obvious?" Miu asked bowing her head to try and hide her blush.

Kagome just gave her a smile, "It is to someone who has been in love and watched how your eyes seem to follow him and the blush on your face when you think no one is looking." She told Miu smiling at her with a knowing look on her face.

Miu looked up and saw the look on Kagome's face, "What was it like for you? If you don't mind me asking." Miu asked wanting to learn more about Kagome.

Kagome gave a small chuckle, "My problem wasn't anything like yours the guy I feel for wasn't the greatest person in the world and the sad part was I look similar to his ex in ways and was always been compared to her. It hurt but he was my first love and I would always forgive him and hope he would finally see me but it didn't happen and I decided that I couldn't handle it and comforted him about it one day and well let us just say I got over it very quickly." Kagome told her while thinking back to how she had finally asked Inuyasha to choose between her or Kikyo and he said he was sorry but her would always love Kikyo, but she got over it she knows that deep down she will always fear not being good enough but knew she wouldn't let that fear from stopping her from one day finding someone to love and be loved in return.

Miu was shocked she knew she didn't know Kagome that well since only meeting her today but she couldn't see how anyone would want to treat her in such a way.

"Hey, Miu you want me to give you a piece of advice I someone had given me back then?" she asked while cutting up the vegetables.

"Sure Kagome." Miu answered wondering what Kagome would tell her.

"If you love someone always let them know how you feel and don't wait cause you never know what could happen, and never let anyone treat you like a consultation prize." She told the younger girl hoping Miu would never make the same mistake that she had.

Miu was a little shocked but understood what Kagome had meant and knew what she said was true that you could never know what would happen. She started thinking about ways to possibly tell Kenichi that she had feelings for him.

They soon started talking about anything and everything and laughing both knowing that had just made a great friend and knew they would be spending as much time together as they could.

Outside with the others Kenichi was laying on the ground gasping for breath trying to figure out how his cousin was able to keep up with her son. After asking everyone what they would do to past the time he had asked if they could play a game of tag, the only one who had said no was the old man and he was sitting watching them and Kenichi could hear him chuckling while watching them. Apa had agreed to be it first and off everyone ran, he knew he would be the first to be tagged and as soon as he was tagged Apa disappeared like he had never been there.

Shippo had soon come out and looked at him while smiling, Kenichi didn't think about it just ran at the boy and tried to tag him but Shippo kept jumping and moving away. What made it even more frustrating was he knew the others had been watching and laughing but at least them he couldn't see, but Shippo was laughing basically right in his face. He finally couldn't take it anymore and sweating and breathing hard fell back on his back.

"Kenichi don't give up you almost had me a few times. Come one get up you can do it I have faith in you." Shippo told him while looking at him just out of arm distance.

Shippo knew he was being a little bit evil but he couldn't help it, it was funny watching Kenichi get so frustrated every time he tried to tag him. He knew better when he saw Kenichi lay down sweating and breathing hard than to get to close his mama did that making him come close than grabbing him and tickling him before saying he was it and him trying to catch her. Shippo saw a stick lying nearby and picked it up and started poking Kenichi with it.

Kenichi didn't understand how a kid this small could be so evil he could hear the laughter in Shippo's voice as he told him to get up then he felt himself being poked. Raising his head he saw the evil child poking him with a stick while grinning from ear to ear. Kenichi knew he couldn't do anything he was just too tired he laid his head back down and looked up and saw his sensei standing there laughing at him.

Apa couldn't help it he had watched Shippo appear and taunt Kenichi and then kept moving and dodging him till Kenichi couldn't do it anymore and laid on the ground. He laughed even harder listen to Shippo try to encourage to get back up and finally bent over holding his stomach laughing when he saw Shippo start poking him with a stick and grinning and saw the look in Kenichi's eyes. He along with the others walked toward their disciple and he could hear the others laughing as well.

Sakaki just knew that, that kid Shippo would be amusing and he was right by watching him taunt Kenichi then start poking him with a stick. He could hardly see with the tears in his eyes from laughing this hard.

Kensei was snickering at first and then full blown laughing at Kenichi and had taken his camera out and had taken a few pictures just so he could laugh later.

Akisame had to admit he couldn't have stopped laughing at watching Shippo pick on Kenichi.

Shigure was smiling while watching the whole thing.

Apa after finally stopped laughing but still chuckling went and picked Shippo up and placed him on his shoulder showing Kenichi some mercy. Once Shippo was on his shoulder he felt the small boy grab a hold of his head band and lean forward to look down at Kenichi still grinning from ear to ear.

Kenichi was so happy when he saw Apa come and pick Shippo up and making him stop poking him, then he noticed Shippo looking down on him from Apa's shoulder giving him a shit eating grin. His mind was made up that small child if didn't care if the kid was Kagome's son he was evil he had thought Niijima was evil but he had a feeling that Shippo could probably make someone like Niijima look like a saint.

He lucky was saved from his thoughts when he heard Miu coming outside and saying that supper was ready. Having been lying there for a bit while catching his breath he was able to get up and follow the others into the house. He heard Shippo telling Apa to hurry because he wanted to eat his mama's cooking he knew Apa didn't have to be told twice and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Apa was so excited about eating Kagome's food, and when he heard Miu his mouth started to water he felt Shippo bouncing telling him to hurry that he wanted to eat his mama's cooking. Apa didn't need to hear anymore and rushed forward smiling while hearing Shippo's laugh. When he got into the room he saw Kagome setting down a dish and noticed how much she had made he couldn't help but smile at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope everyone is still enjoying the story let me know what you think...so REVIEWS please...and i own nothing

***chapter 15***

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her son and Apachai when they basically appeared out of nowhere she knew she son loved her cooking but didn't think he would get Apachai this excited about it, she then smiled at everyone was they walked in before walking back into the kitchen to get everyone something to drink.

Once Kagome was out of the room everyone stared at the table it was like someone had went a gotten food from an expensive restaurant and set it on the table in front of them. They could now see why Shippo was so happy at the thought of his mother's cooking.

Once Kagome came back into the room she gave everyone a cup and smiled at them, "I hope everyone likes the food I didn't let Miu help me I figured she needed a break for once on the cooking if you don't like anything just let me know and I can make something else." She told them with a small blush going across her nose.

Apa thought he had died and gone to haven not only was she beautiful beyond belief, a fighter, but could cook he wondered if she would take him seriously if he got on his knees and begged her to marry him. He could already see it, but most of it was after her saying yes him scooping her up and taking her away and ripping her clothes off and making her scream his name as he pleasured her body in every way. Apa knew he needed to stop thinking about that he didn't want to risk scaring her away.

Akisame was beyond impressed and thought his taste buds where weeping in joy at the taste of her food, she had a gift and it wasn't just for fighting it seemed looking at everyone he noticed the looks on their faces as well. He could just imagine coming home to this every night and have Kagome with the food, Akisame gave a small shudder just thinking about it.

After traveling in the past and with everyone and all the cooking well except for the ramen for Inuyasha but she had always cooked for everyone else and they had loved it, even when she came home she started cooking her mother hadn't cooked since she had been back. She smiled as she looked over and saw Apachai with Shippo on his lap and a plate full of food eating but every time Shippo asked or motioned for something Apa would stop and hand it to Shippo and would wait to see if he needed anything else before going back to eat. She even noticed that he would hold his plate that way Shippo could get things off of it without any help, in a way is was a little jealous of her son she wouldn't mind sitting in the man's lap while he used those big hand on her body till she couldn't stand it anymore. Kagome had to shake her head to clear her thoughts and cool herself off before she got to excited by what she was thinking.

She looked around at everyone and noticed Kenichi guarding his plate like someone was going to steal from it and then noticed when her move his arm the one of his masters would still food from it. She couldn't help the small chuckle that came from her and decided to help her poor cousin out and noticed Sakaki about to steal something and threw a fork at him and caught and pinned his chopsticks to the table. She saw the shock on the older man's face along with everyone stop eating to watch what would happen.

Shippo couldn't help but grin Sakaki didn't know what he had gotten into with his mama when it come to eating food after so many times of dealing with Inuyasha in the past mama didn't want any problems while people were eating.

"Sakaki I have a question? Is there something wrong with the food on your own plate or what is on the table for you to pick from?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Sakaki had learned many things in his life when to fight and when to walk away and when a bigger predator was around to leave said predator alone. When he saw the smile on her face added in with the sweet voice when she asked him if there was something wrong with his food he had to swallow because looking at her right now Sakaki didn't see the sweet little woman he saw a predator and a bad ass one at that.

"Um no Kagome everything is wonderful thank you so much for cooking for us today." He said hoping to save his self and went back to eating from his plate and didn't look back.

"That is wonderful to hear Sakaki thank you so much I am so glad you like my cooking so much I really enjoying cooking for people." She said with a smile while looking at him and knew he would leave Kenichi's food alone while she was here and looked at the others and noticed they all got the same point that he did, Apachai had been the only one not in on it but that was because he has Shippo. She looked at her cousin and gave him a wink before going back to her own food while smiling and watching everyone.

Kenichi had been a little scared when he saw Sakaki's chopsticks get pinned down like that and smiled at his cousin he was grateful that for the mean he could eat in peace for once. Looking at Kagome he couldn't help but remember back to when they were kids and how she always stood up for him even when she didn't have still the same Kagome just little bit older is all and smiled big when she winked at him.

Once dinner was done and she made sure everyone had, had their feel she started gather up dishes and smiled when she looked down and saw her little kit carry some of the dishes he had used. He always did that trying to help her and it made her love him more and walked into the kitchen with her son following close behind.

Apa couldn't help but think what a great mother Kagome was and how while Shippo acted he didn't say anything as he gathered up his dishes and followed the two into the kitchen and what he saw made him smile. Kagome was washing dishes while Shippo handed them to her, he knew she would have gotten them done faster but knew she enjoyed her son trying to help her. Apa felt the need to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her while leaning down and start kissing her neck, but knew that would be a bad idea right now. Instead he walked up and set the dishes down beside where Shippo was and moved to the other side of her and picked up the cloth and started drying the dishes and setting them to the side once done.

Miu and Kenichi stood at the door and looked in, Miu grinned thinking that they looked like a family of three and wondered if either of them like the other and couldn't wait to ask Kagome what she thought of Apa. Kenichi on the other hand thought it a little odd that Apa was helping with the dishes considering how he usually had a habit of breaking them but noticed how careful he was being and wondering if Apa was training or something.

Akisame noticed Miu and Kenichi standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen and decided to look, and see what had their attention and what he saw pissed him off a little bit there was Kagome smiling and laughing with Apa standing really close. He hated to admit it but they did look like a family and he was jealous that Apa had gotten into the kitchen first and was standing close to Kagome.

The other's came to stand at the door and look in to wondering what kids and Akisame was looking at they all had different reactions to this.

Sakaki smiled seeing the two together and couldn't help but think the two looked really good together.

Shigure gave a small smile while watching them.

Kensei couldn't help but think of what Kagome would look like covered in nothing but dish water bubbles.

Kagome felt a shudder ran though her again, but smiled up at Apa when she saw his confused look.

Hayato couldn't help but think while looking at the two of them back to when he and his wife where young and in love and gave a sad smile while looking at Kagome and Apa. He hoped that they have the love he and his wife once had.

Kagome knew everyone was basically standing in the doorway looking at them and decided to fix that, "If you all have time to stand in the door staring at those that are actually cleaning up then you don't mind cleaning everything up from dinner now do you?" she asked while turning with a gleam in her eyes that made everyone but Shippo and Apa freeze before running to do exactly what she had said for them to do.

Smiling Kagome turned back around and listened to her son talking about everything and anything, but couldn't help looking up at Apachai out of the corner of her eye and wonder what it would be like to have those muscles pushed up against her trapping her between that hard body and the counter. Kagome knew she had to stop thinking like that or she would need to take a cold shower and pray that it would calm her down.

Up in the rafter beams Kirara and Tochumaru were sharing food while watching the humans below them, they had come to an understanding while outside that they should be allies since their humans were getting along. They both couldn't help but shake their heads while watching the humans and think that they were such strange creatures.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay people i need some help here i am need a bad guy to want Kagome but i don't really know who i wanna use just yet so i am asking everyone to give me and idea and i am starting a poll to see which guy wins i have and idea who i want to use but i want everyone's opinion so if you have a favorite bad guy let me know and who knows he might be who i pick.

But i own nothing but start picking your bad guy the poll starts now

***Chapter 16****

After cleaning everything up Kagome decided it was time for her and Shippo to head on to head back to her aunt and uncles house, but couldn't help but smile as she say him running around outside chasing Kirara and Tochumaru she then noticed that Apachai was sitting behind her leaning up against the wall watching her son play with a fond look and smile on his face. She felt her heart tighten looking at him and she knew that Apachai would make a great father one day, she felt jealous of the unknown lucky woman who would win his heart he truly was a gentle giant.

Sighing Kagome stood up and stretched then looked at her son and Kirara. "Alright you two when need to be heading back now." She said while walking toward the two.

"But mama I am having fun!" Shippo said while looking up at her with his cute face hoping to change her mind.

Looking at him she couldn't help but think is her son really trying to use that look on her right now usually she would cave but they had to get back, they both needed a bath and get ready for tomorrow.

"I am sorry Shippo but we need to go back remember we will be back, but I have things I need to do tomorrow." She told her son while smiling at him and reaching to pick him and Kirara up turning around to say her goodbyes she jumped a little when she saw how close Apachai was.

"Apa, Kagome and Shippo leaving already?" Apachai asked he didn't want her to leave he wanted her to stay with him never leaving his side.

Smiling up at the taller man, "Yes, Apachai I have to go back to my aunt and uncle's but remember you are showing me around tomorrow right unless you decided to you can't and I can understand if you are busy." She said getting sad at the thought that Apachai wouldn't be with her tomorrow, she had really been looking forward to her and him spending more time together.

"Apa no problem Kagome, Apa still going to take you out tomorrow I promised Apa." He said while smiling down at her, he was happy he would get to spend all day with her and Shippo without worrying about anyone taking her attention away from him.

"Are you really leaving Kagome?" Miu asked not really wanting the older girl to leave, Miu could act normal not worry about if Kagome saw her and different since she knew martial arts.

"I am not leaving for good I just got to go back to my uncles house is all you will see me tomorrow after Apa, Shippo, and I finish everything." She said walking toward the younger woman and smiling at her.

"Okay, are you still going to go to the school and seeing about helping out?" Miu asked really hoping Kagome could get a job at the school then they could spend more time together.

Giving a small laugh, "Yes, plus we are going to go to the elementary school and see about getting Shippo enrolled in school." She told Miu. Kagome then noticed everyone was standing outside.

"Kagome you are more than welcome to stay here the night if you wish we have more than enough room." The old man said while smiling at her and his granddaughter.

"Oh yes Kagome why don't you stay here the night?" Miu asked really quickly.

Kagome knew the younger girl wanted company and couldn't help but feel a little mothering toward the younger girl something about her just screamed for Kagome to treat her like she did Shippo.

"How about this Miu since I didn't bring any extra clothes I go home tonight but before Apachai, Shippo, and I do anything I bring a small bag of clothes for myself and Shippo and we stay over tomorrow night and I will cook again?" she asked she saw Miu pout at her not staying tonight, but saw her face light up at her staying tomorrow.

"That will be great Kagome." Miu said while bouncing up and down.

Kenichi saw what was going on he knew that look in Kagome's eyes she had just taken someone else under her wings and would become a mother like figure. It didn't bother him he knew Miu's mother had died when she was a baby and Kagome loved to take care of people and seeing how her son was he knew Miu would get the mother figure from his cousin and couldn't help but smile at that.

Hayato smiled and knew that Kagome would be wonderful for his granddaughter she didn't ever truly have a mother figure in her life and saw how taken with Kagome she was. He could tell that Kagome was showing her mothering skills when handling his granddaughter and hoped that Kagome would be around for her.

Akisame didn't like the idea of Kagome leaving already but did understand when he heard the old man offer for her to stay he had hoped she would agree, when she hadn't he was a little upset but didn't let it show. When she said she would return and spend the night tomorrow he was jumping up and down in his mind already he could see it she would have a nightmare he would come to comfort her; she then grabbing his sleeve as he was getting ready to get up and begging him to stay with her. Akisame almost couldn't contain himself at the thought of what that would lead to.

Apa didn't want Kagome to leave he didn't like the thought of her not being within touching and sight distance. He then thought of how he would have her and Shippo all to himself tomorrow. When he heard her agreeing to stay over tomorrow night he couldn't help but see her lying in his bed in only her underwear and smiling while reaching for him and begging him to take her and make her scream. Feeling a tighten in his shorts Apa knew he need to stop thinking like that and have better control of his body.

"Apa, Kagome would you like me to walk you to your uncle's?" Apa asked wanting to spend as much time as he could with her even though everything in him was screaming at him to grab her and throw her over his shoulder and take her somewhere, where he can make her scream to the heavens as he took her in every way possible until she couldn't walk and his body was imprinted into her mind.

Smiling up at the tall man, "Do you think you can keep up Apachai? I am not walking home I am going to stretch my legs a little and run." she told him hoping he could she really enjoyed being near him and didn't really want to leave but knew she had to at least for tonight.

Apa couldn't help the grin he knew a challenge when he heard one and saw the mischief in her eyes as she smiled up at him. "Apa can keep up Apa," he told her and seeing her grin he knew this was going to be fun.

"Okay, let me and Shippo say our farewells and we will start how does that sound?" Kagome couldn't help but be glad and think this was going to be fun it. Since returning from the past she hadn't had anyone to truly challenge her and the thought even though childish this run was going to be fun.

Shippo couldn't help but smile while watching his mama and Apa, he could smell the arousal coming from both of them but heavily from Apa. He couldn't contain his grin when his mama basically challenge Apa to a race he knew his mama didn't really have and challenges since the past and she needed someone who would challenge her and he really hoped that Apa was up for it.

After saying her goodbyes and good nights Kagome turned and stood beside Apachai smiling up at him, "Are you ready Apachai?" she asked him.

"Apa, Apa is always ready Kagome." He said while looking at her, he then blinked and saw she wasn't in front of him and heard her laughter and turned and saw her standing on the wall her son in her arms smiling and cat on her shoulder.

Everyone was stunned they didn't expect her to move that fast one second she was in front of Apa and a blink later was standing on the wall laughing at the looks on all of their faces.

Apa grinned and jumped after her and saw her jumping and running a little bit in front of him, he heard her and her son's laughter as he chased them. Every time he got within touching distance she moved quickly out of range while looking back at him grinning. Some deep animalistic urge drove him to push harder to catch her and show her who she belonged to, and who was dominate between the two of them. He could already see him catching her and bending her over as he ripped her clothes from her and using them to tie her arms behind her as he teased her from behind and make her beg then thrust into and listen to her scream while he asked her who she belonged to.

With those thoughts in his head Apa pushed harder and breached the distance between them and caught her and picked her up bridal style in his arms and grinned when he heard her yelp of surprise at him catching her. Her then noticed that they were almost at the cousin's house, he turned and looked down at her while she was in his arms and couldn't help but think of how right it felt to hold her this close.

Kagome was having the time of her life as she jumped, dodged, and ran from Apachai how she had missed this the feeling of being free and having someone to play with. She could help but think of what it would be like if Apachai caught her and pinned her down while kissing and biting her and sawing her who was boss right now. She could feel her panties getting wet at the thought of him holding her down as he explored her body and teased her then took her until she couldn't move or think again.

Feeling arms come around her and picking her up bridal style she couldn't help but yelp, she soon realized who had caught her and blushed. She couldn't help but think how right it felt to be in his arms and could feel almost every muscle pressed against her side and wondered what it would like to ran her hands and tongue over those muscles while he is tied to the bed and at her mercy. Shaking her head she looked around and saw they were close to her uncle's house turning and looking back at him she grinned at him.

Apa saw the blush and then the grin and couldn't help but wonder what was going though that lovely head of hers'. He started heading toward the house while still holding her he didn't want to let go anytime soon, but knew he would have to so he decided to enjoy it for a little while longer.

Once at the door Kagome didn't really want him to put her down she was enjoying him carrying her too much and being held like this. Looking down she noticed Shippo's eyes were getting droopy and smiled knowing she would have to wake him up to get ready for bed.

Apa looked down and saw her looking at Shippo and saw how the boy was starting to fall asleep and smiled loving the feeling of having this moment with the two of them. He hoped that if things went right he would always be able to have moments like this with them, and holding both of them close to him. Once at the door Apa didn't want to put her down but knew he had too so he lowered his self so he could set her on her feet.

Kagome felt Apachai lowing his body to set her down and couldn't help but think how sweet he was, he saw how Shippo was falling asleep and was being careful not to jar them. Once on her feet she turned and smiled up at him while reaching up one hand and grabbing his in her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you for seeing me back and for playing with me like that it has been too long since I have had that kind of fun." She told him while still holding his hand and smiling.

"Apa if was no problem Kagome I really enjoyed it and hope we can do it again and I would walk you home anytime." He told her wanting her to understand how much he wanted to be near her.

Kagome smiled up at him, "Do you want to meet me back here or me meet you at the dojo in the morning Apachai?" she asked.

"Apa, Apa will meet you here. What time do you want me to pick you and Shippo up Kagome?" he asked while giving her hand a squeeze, he really enjoyed just touching her.

"How about ten o'clock that way we both can eat a breakfast and I can have time to get this little guy dressed and ready?" she smiled as she looked at him then at her son.

"Apa that would be great Kagome I guess I will see you tomorrow then!?" he asked while looking down at her, he saw her nod her head while smiling up at him and decided he needed to do this before he talked his self out of it and leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and whisper in her ear. "Good night Kagome I will see you in the morning." He said before jumping back and taking off he didn't want her to see him blushing and he knew he looked like a tomato.

Kagome stood there in shock at the kiss she a just received and couldn't control the blush and knew she looked like a Christmas light right now, then it hit her Apachai didn't say Apa before or after he had whispered in her ear. Feeling Shippo moving around brought her out of her thoughts as she turned and walked into the house still thinking about how soft yet firm Apachai's lips felt on her.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright people here is the newest update hope you like it i have being having writers block here lately and just started getting a head cold but anyway hope you like it.

I HAVE BROKEN IT DOWN TO THREE BAD GUYS FOR YOU TO PICK FROM SO HERE THEY ARE LET ME KNOW WHICH YOU WANT I ALREADY HAVE A IDEA WHO I WANT TO USE BUT I MIGHT ADD ANOTHER.

AGAARD JUM SAI

AKIRA HONGO

OGATA ISSHINSAI

THOSE ARE THE PICKS SO LET ME KNOW WHO YOU WANT TO COMPETE FOR KAGOME BUT ON WITH THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEWS.

***Chapter 17***

Kagome wake up early the next morning and was feeling great and excited she and Shippo were going to be spending time with Apa today and it would be just them. Just thinking of Apachai made her blush as she remembered that kiss last night she knew it was only on the cheek but she couldn't help but wonder what his lips would feel like on hers' instead of her cheek. Hearing soft murmuring she looked over and saw her son trying to reach for her in his sleep then clamping onto her pillow and burying his nose into and taking in her scent. She couldn't help but smile while looking at him she let him drop the illusion after he had gotten clean last night and she could see his tail waving back and forth as he hugged her pillow.

Looking over at the clock she saw that it was seven clock in the morning, giving a sigh some habits were just too hard to break years of waking up early in the past had not helped her now. Leaning over and giving Shippo a kiss on his head she pulled the covers over him as she stood up and stretched. Deciding to help out she made her way to the door and after making sure to put a barrier at the door that would make someone not want to open it she headed downstairs to start making breakfast for her aunt, uncle, and Shippo.

While she was in the kitchen she started thinking about yesterday and how wonderful everyone was and how hard Kenichi was training giving a small chuckle it wasn't anything like her training with Sesshoumaru but she could tell it was hard for him. While mixing up the things needed for banana caramel pancakes which she knew her son loved, she couldn't help but wonder what a made that many masters live in the same house, most lived on their own or with family training others giving a shrug that would probably be something she would ask Apachai about while they were out.

She started blushing while thinking about the tall sexy man after being in the past and around demons his hair which was sliver didn't bother her in the least in fact she couldn't help but want to run her hands though it. Her blush got worse when she started thinking about those muscles she had seen good looking men and well toned men and demons but for some reason Apachai just seemed to make them all look like nothing when she thought of them. She couldn't help but hope that by moving here she would get to see more of him there was just something about him, he was a skilled fighter but also a kind soul. Hearing a noise she turned and saw Shippo making his way to her and could tell he wasn't fully awake and his nose had lead him to food, but she would give this to her son even without being fully awake he already had his illusion up.

Once he was standing beside her she set her bowl to the side and picked up her kit, "Shippo, honey did you sleep well last night?" she asked while giving him a hug and a kiss and walked over to sit him in a chair at the table.

Shippo while lying in bed could smell his mama down stairs making breakfast and knew she was making her pancakes, raising up he quickly but sluggishly made his way to the door and put on his illusion and headed down stairs. Once in the door way with his eyes trying to close back he walked over to his mama and rubbed up on her leg, he heard her set the bowl to the side and then felt her pick him up. Shippo loved being in his mama's arms he knew when she moved she was carrying him to the table and set him down then and asked him how he slept he nodded his head.

Kagome seeing her small kit nod his head she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the head and went and got a glass and got him some milk then sat it in front of him before turning back to the stove and started finishing making the pancakes.

After making a few she put them on a plate and grabbed the syrup bottle and walked over and sat them in front of her kit. She knew that once food was in front of him he would wake up and had to hold back a laugh when he quickly grabbed the syrup and poured some on his pancakes and started eating like it was his last meal. Turning back to the stove again to finish up she could hear her uncle and aunt moving around and coming down the stairs.

"Oh Kagome dear you didn't have to make breakfast honey." Her aunt said when she was inside the kitchen and saw her niece at the stove.

Turning her head Kagome smiled at her aunt, "It's okay I enjoy cooking and I was up before everyone and figured I would make breakfast for everyone so just grab a sit and enjoy." She told her while giving her a big smile and a small laugh.

Her uncle smiled and went to get the paper while listening to his niece tell his wife to sit and enjoy the breakfast she was making them. Kagome had just finished placing the pancakes on the table when her uncle came back in and went and got him a cup of coffee and a glass of juice. After making sure everything was done she turned and started cleaning everything up quickly.

Once done she went and sat at the table with her family and was getting ready to take a bite of her pancake when her uncle asked, "So Kagome what do you and little Shippo here plan on doing today?"

Giving him a smile, "Well I need to go and get Shippo register for school and I plan on going to the high school were Kenichi goes and seeing about taking a assistants job and later maybe just wonder around." She told him and then started eating her food while smiling at her smile kit who was already reaching for another pancake.

"Hm, that sounds all well and good but do you even know your way around here?" he asked moving the paper so he could look at her.

Giving a small blush, "Well no sir I don't but I had someone offer to show me and Shippo around today and as soon as we get done eating we are going to get ready." She told him her mind going back to Apachai.

Giving a scowl her uncle looked at her, "And who is this person that is showing you around my dear?" he was already gritting his teeth he wouldn't let anyone touch his niece.

Giving a smile and standing up and taking her dishes to the sink, "Oh his name is Apachai he is one of Kenichi's sensi he offered yesterday and I said yes." Turning around after washing her dishes she looked down and saw Shippo at her legs with his plate and glass and was smiling at her. Bending down she took the plate and glass from him and gave him a kiss on the head. "Go ahead and go get dressed and ready honey." She told her kit while smiling at him.

Shippo gave his mama a quick hug to her leg and rubbed his face against her leg before running and smiling at her family and running out the door to go get ready. He couldn't wait he and his mama was going to spend all day with Apachai he saw how Apachai looked at his mama and how she looked at him and couldn't help but think how great it would be if Apachai got with his mama.

Kagome was finishing up the dishes when she turned to her uncle and aunt, "Did you get enough food I can make more if you want?" she asked as she saw them still eating.

"No dear you go ahead and go get ready and thank you for a wonderful breakfast." Her aunt said while smiling at her.

Giving both a smile she turned and headed upstairs to get ready once out of the room she didn't hear her uncle.

"Who does that man think he is trying to go out with my little Kagome me and Sebastian shall teach him not to mess with out niece." He said pulling his gun out of nowhere.

Giving a sigh she stood up and grabbed the skillet and smacked him upside the head, she knew if she didn't he would try and scare the poor man away from her niece.

At Ryouzanpaku Apa was having trouble he was so nervous all of a sudden he was sitting in his room wondering what to do he didn't want to wear what he usually wore he wanted to make it a day that Kagome and Shippo to remember that way they would want to spend more time with him again.

Hearing Miu saying breakfast was ready he was getting more nervous he was running out of time. When he reached the dinner room he saw everyone in there getting food he didn't really feel like eating then he saw Kenichi and an idea hit him he could get Kenichi to help him. Felling better he sat down and started eating quickly once he was done he waited till Kenichi was done and stood and quickly grabbed him and ran back to his room.

Kenichi was sitting there thinking of how good breakfast was when all of a sudden he felt a rush of air and then he was in Apa's room looking around he couldn't understand why he was in there till he heard Apa.

"Apa Kenichi need help I don't know what to wear, Apa is wanting to make a good impression on Kenichi's cousin and help her and Shippo today Apa." Apa said while looking at him pleadingly. Apa really hoped that Kenichi would be able to help him.

"Okay Apa I will help you since you are been so nice to my cousin and you want to make such a good impression on her and help her and Shippo out today." Kenichi said he was happy that one of his sensi was so willing to help his cousin and glad Apa was doing it he knew that if anything happened today that Apa would keep Kagome and Shippo safe.

Apa was standing outside of Kenichi's house to pick up Kagome and Shippo and he could feel his hands sweating so bad as he walked up to the door and knocked. Hearing a wait just a moment he decided to try and calm down before he did something wrong and then Kagome would hate him, hearing the door open he looked up and saw Kagome standing there smiling up at him.

Kagome a heard the knock when she was bent down to get Shippo's shoes for him and told them to wait once she handed her son his shoes she walked to the door. She almost couldn't believe her eyes as she smiled up at Apachai instead of the shorts, tanks, and bandages from yesterday he had on a pair of jeans that she could tell hugged him really while and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and three buttons undone at the top. She thought he looked hot yesterday but seeing him like this she couldn't help but think he was sexy who knew that normal clothes could make a man look like a god come to earth.

Apa had to control his blush she had her hair pulled back and braided with a few strands hanging around her face with light makeup that made her eyes almost glow. He had to swallow when he glanced down and wearing a off the shoulders white shirt that hugged her chest and flowed out with sleeves that reached her hands. The jeans he couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to peel them off of her they almost looked like a second skin he also noticed the black heels she had on that were really shown off by the skinny jeans.

Taking a breath and smiling, "Apa is here to pick you and Shippo up Apa." He said while smiling down at her, he looked beside her when he heard Shippo.

"Apachai you came to get us yay we will have so much fun today." Shippo said as he stood beside the older man and bounced up and down. He was really excited about this his mama already told him that the first thing they were doing to going and getting him enrolled at school then going to Kenichi's school and after that whatever came to their minds.

Kagome couldn't help but smile down at her kit he was so full of energy and she really hoped he would like the school she was signing him up in her aunt had told her it was the same school that Honoka went to and that way they would be able to walk to school and home together. Kagome couldn't help but think that would be a good idea she knew that even if they weren't in the same grades that Honoka would still look after him.

Looking back up at Apachai, "Well gentlemen are we ready to go?" she asked while she steps back and grabbed her pocketbook and step out the door toward them while smiling at them.

"Yes, mama I am ready to go and don't forget the candy you promised me yesterday. You didn't forget did you?" Shippo asked while holding onto her pant leg and giving it a tug while looking at her with hopefully eyes.

"Of course I didn't forget about the candy honey we will get it after we do everything we need to do first." She told him while patting him on the head, smiling up at Apachai she noticed he had turned a little and was offering her his arm giving a smile she lopped her arm though his.

"Apa is ready Kagome where you wanna go first? Apa" He asked while smiling down at her while they walked out of the yard, he couldn't help but love the feel of her touch even if it was just her arm.

Smiling up at him while holding Shippo's hand, "Well if you don't mind how about we go to elementary school first and get Shippo set up then go from there?" she asked.

Giving a nod and turning them and leading the way to the school, "Apa doesn't mind I am all yours for today we will do whatever you and Shippo want to do today Apa." He said and couldn't help the thoughts of her taking his I am all yours thing to heart and having her way with him.

Kagome couldn't help the blush at his words she really wouldn't mind if he was all hers' all the time. "Well Apachai I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me that you help me and Shippo today." She said while hoping that he didn't notice her blush.

Apa noticed the light blush across her face and couldn't help but wonder if she would blush like that as he was taking her clothes off of her and kissing every inch of her body.

Shippo smirked while watching the two of them and hoped by the end of this day that one of them would admit to being attracted to each other and would make a move. He figured that if one of them didn't do something he would have to act he really wanted his mama to be happy and would do anything to help her get it.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay people here is the latest update sorry haven't in a few days i have been sick and haven't felt like writing. but here is your knew chapter i hope everyone likes it let me know what you think so reviews please i really enjoy hearing what everyone thinks of it.

OOOOOOOOH! and i own nothing but enjoy peoples.

***Chapter18***

While walking down the street Kagome couldn't help but think that with Apachai with her and Shippo they seemed to be like a family, she blushed while thinking about how nice it sounded in her head. She glanced over and saw Shippo smiling and skipping beside Apachai and was asking him questions, she decided that she wanted to get to know Apachai as well.

"So Apachai where are you from originally?" she asked while looking up at him and giving him a smile.

Apa had been enjoying walking with Kagome holding on to his arm and listening to Shippo talking about everything and anything. He always enjoyed being around children they were all so innocent and filled with joy and looking at Shippo he could see all that in the little boy. He glanced over out of the corner of his eye and noticed a light blush going across Kagome's face and was wondering what she was thinking about. When she asked him where he was from he was a little bit startled, _Does she want to know more about me?_ The asked himself then gave a small smile.

"Apa, Apa is from Thailand originally Apa." He said while looking down at her, he was startled a little bit when her felt weight in his shoulder and knew it was Shippo.

"Wow! Apachai you are from Thailand. Where is it? How far away from here is it? Do you miss it? What kind of candy did they have? Is everyone there as tall as you?" Shippo started firing questions very quickly while bouncing up and down in his excitement.

Kagome laughed while watching her son on Apachai's shoulder, her kit was always wanting to learn and asked questions about everything.

Apachai chuckled a little listening to Shippo shooting questions out so quickly, he looked over when he heard Kagome laughed he enjoyed hearing her laugh.

Looking back over at Shippo, "Apa, Thailand is located in a peninsula located at the centre of the Indochina in the Southeast Asia. Apa. You can take a boat to Thailand from Japan I don't know how far it is per say. Apa, Apa, Apa does miss his home it is a beautiful country. Apa they have the best candies Apa, Apa. Not many people are as tall as Apa, Apa." He said answering all of Shippo's questions while smiling at him.

"I have seen pictures of Thailand before and I have to say Apachai, I have found that Thailand is very beautiful from what I have seen." Kagome said while giving his arm a squeeze and smiling up at him, when he looked down at her.

"Really mama can you saw me the picture that you saw I would like to know what Apachai's homeland looks like, can you mama?" Shippo asked while leaning over to see his mama who was standing on the other side of Apachai.

Giving her kit a smile, "Sure baby I will saw them to you later." She told him before looking back at Apachai who was looking down at her and smiling. Kagome couldn't help the small blush going across her face at seeing him smile at her like that.

Apa swelled in pride for his own home country, true he may leave here in Japan and this is his home with everyone but he could never turn his back on his home country. Hearing Kagome say she thought his home country was beautiful made him feel more pride for his country, Shippo sounded really excited about the idea of Kagome showing him pictures of Thailand.

"Apa, Apa, yes Thailand is very beautiful Kagome but Apa knows of one thing that outshines even Apa's home." He said while looking down at her wondering if she could guess that to him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and was about to ask Apachai what it was that he thought was more beautiful than his country.

"Look mama look, is that the school I will be going to is it?" Shippo said jumping off of Apachai's shoulder to grab his mother's hand and tugging on it while bouncing up and down and pointing to the school.

Kagome turned her head and looked toward where Shippo was pointing and saw the school. "Yes honey I do believe that is the school how about we go get you registered now?" she asked him while letting go of Apachai's arm and picking Shippo up and giving him a hug.

"Okay mama let's go so I can go to school." He said while all smiles.

Apa was a little bit upset when Kagome had stopped touching him but smiled at seeing her hold Shippo, and seeing how happy the boy was at the idea of going to school. He put his hand on her lower back and started leading her and Shippo closer to the school, and watching as the closer they got the more excited Shippo got.

Kagome even while holding Shippo who was bouncing up and down loved the feel of Apachai's hand on her lower back, she could feel the heat of his hand through her clothes. Giving him a smile they walked into the school and went to the office, seeing the secretary sitting there she gave a smile.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman asked, Kagome could tell this woman was a great person by her aura.

"Yes, thank you I am here to register my son for this school please." She told the older woman while smiling at her.

The woman gave them a bright smile, "Yes okay how old is he and his name?" she asked while smiling at them and looking at Shippo before reaching over and getting some papers and then handing Shippo a red sucker.

Kagome really liked this woman, "He is nine and his name is Shippo Higurashi, and Shippo what do you say?" she asked while looking at her son who was unwrapping the sucker.

Shippo looked up at his mama and his eyes widened a bit, he then turned and bowed his head to the secretary, "Thank you very much for the sucker." He said while coming out of the bow while in his mama's arms and smiled at the nice lady who had given him candy.

The secretary just smiled at him, "You are very welcome young man and I must say you have wonderful manners, where ever did you learn them?" she asked while looking back at Kagome and winking.

Shippo started grinning, "My mama taught them to me she always said good manners is everything." He said swelling up a little at getting praised for doing what his mama had taught him.

Kagome and the secretary both looked at each other and started laughing. Kagome turned and looked at Apachai to see how he was doing and saw him standing right beside her smiling while watching them, reaching one hand over she took a hold of one of his hands and gave it a squeeze.

Apa was watching Kagome talking to the older secretary and just smiled, he loved listening to Kagome talk she has such a wonderful voice. Feeling a squeeze on his hand he looked down and noticed Kagome was holding his hand, giving her a smile he squeezed her hand back. He knew she was seeing if he was alright while they were getting Shippo all set up, he started rubbing his thumb over her hand while still holding it.

Kagome was glad that Apachai was doing alright she knew how dull and boring these kind of things could be, when he smiled and squeezed her hand back, and started rubbing his thumb back and forth she knew he was alright. She did have to pull her attention back to the secretary who was giving her a knowing smile, Kagome couldn't stop the blush from going across her nose.

After sometime they had everything set up and the uniforms for Shippo to go to school on Monday, he would just have to come back to the office so the teacher could show him where the class was. After thanking the woman again they all started making their way off of the school.

Looking down at her small kit, "Well sweetie how does it feel to now be a student at a school?" she asked while looking down at him where he was walking beside of her.

Shippo looked up at his mama, "I am a little bit nervous mama, what if no one likes me and I don't make any friends?" he asked while looking down.

Kagome looked over at Apachai who gave her a smile before leaning down and picking Shippo up, "Apa, it alright you will always have your mama, Apa, and everyone at Ryouzanpaku, Apa, Apa." He said while holding Shippo and looking him in the eye.

"That's right Shippo you will always have me and everyone else and don't worry about no one liking you honey, I know you will make a lot of friends." She said before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Apa had to control his blush because when Kagome leaned to kiss Shippo her whole body was pressured up against his and it felt to good.

Shippo grinned to his mama and Apachai, "Are you both sure?" he asked.

They both looked at each other before turning back to him, "Yes sweetie we are both sure. Now how about we make our way to Kenichi's school and see about me maybe getting a job?" she asked while looking at both of them.

Apa but Shippo on his shoulder and placed his other arm around Kagome's shoulders and started leading the way towards where he knew Kenichi's and Miu's school was.

Kagome felt Apachai's arm go around her shoulders after she saw him put Shippo on her shoulder, giving a smile and not really thinking about it she reached up and grabbed his hand with hers' and wrapped the other around his waist.

Shippo smirked from Apachai's shoulder as he looked at his mama holding Apachai, and Apachai holding his mama. He didn't really think either thought about what they were doing, but were just going on instinct and needed to hold each other._ This might not be as hard as I first thought to get them together, _Shippo thought to himself before turning and looking around as they made their way down the street.

Kagome thought it was a comfortable silence as they made their way to Kenichi's school, every once in awhile Shippo would ask a question and either she or Apachai would answer him. Once they got to the gates of the school she looked up at Apachai and Shippo, "Do you two want to wait for me at the park over there, while I go in?" she asked them.

Apa looked down at Kagome when she asked if Shippo and he would like to wait and her, he didn't really want her to leave his side. Looking up at Shippo he saw the boy look at his mama then at the park before he nodded his head, Apachai looked down at Kagome and smiled at her.

"Apa, Apa and Shippo will wait for you in the park we won't go far." He said as he looked at her, he felt Shippo moving on his shoulder and knew the boy wanted down to be able to get to his mother. Apa reached up with one arm and picked Shippo up off his shoulder and handed him to Kagome, he smiled when the two started hugging each other.

Kagome smiled as she gave Shippo a hug and a kiss, she then handed him back to Apachai she then leaned up when Apachai leaned down and gave him a kiss. She froze when she realized what she did and felt him freeze against her with her lips pressed against his cheek.

Apa froze when he felt a soft pair of lips touch his cheek, he then noticed that Kagome had frozen as well. Apa pulled back and noticed that Kagome's face was bright red, glancing at Shippo he saw him grinning like there was no tomorrow. That gave him an idea he sat Shippo on his shoulder and then reached out with one arm and wrapped it around Kagome's waist and pulled her into him. Using his other hand he tilted her face up and leaned toward her, but slowly to give her a chance to pull away when she didn't he kissed her.

Kagome couldn't help but blush when Apachai pulled away from her when she kissed his cheek, she hadn't been expecting him to pull her close to him then leaned in slowly. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening when he kissed her other than how good and right it felt. Using one hand she wrapped it around the back of his head and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, while wrapping the other round his waist.

Shippo was grinning as he sat on Apachai's shoulder and watched as his mama and Apachai make out, right in front of the gates.

Apa, was in haven and wondered if he might be dreaming and if he was, it was a dream he never wanted to wake from. He pulled Kagome closer and kissed her with more force, he wanted her to understand his feelings for her.

Kagome knew that if something happened Naraku could come back and be standing right beside her and she could have cared less. All that mattered right now was the man who was kissing her like he was trying to imprint his touch and taste in her mind.

Apa pulled back a little and continued kissing her till it was just pecks on the lips, he saw that he eyes were still closed and her lips swollen from his kisses a since a manly pride swelled inside of him. He pulled all the way back and leaned his forehead against her, and smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Giving her a kiss on the nose, "Good luck Kagome, Shippo and I will be here waiting on you." He said before giving her a quick peck again, before turning her to face the school and giving her a gentle push toward it.

Kagome looked back at them over her shoulder and looked at her men, before giving them a smile and a wave and walking past the gates and to the front doors.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay i hope everyone likes this story sorry i haven't updated recently been having writer block...curses...anyway i hope everyone is still liking the story and will tell me what you think.

I own nothing and reviews people please thank you.

***Chapter 19***

Kagome stood at the front doors of the school and took a deep breath, "Okay Kagome you can do this." She told herself before opening the door and walking in. She made her way toward the office and walked in there was an older woman sitting at the desk, Kagome walked up to her with a smile.

The woman looked up, "Yes can I help you?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome drew back a little at the tone that the woman had used with her; she could tell that this was not a happy person in general. Kagome kept the smile on her face though, "Yes, I am here to meet with the principal please." She said while still smiling.

The woman looked Kagome up and down like she was a bug, "Dear I hate to tell you this you have to have a parent with you to transfer here or to enroll and since you don't you will have to come back with them." She told Kagome in that holier than thou tone.

Kagome was shocked by how this woman acted and after training with Sesshoumaru she decided to let this woman know who was better than whom.

"Why thank you ma'am really I didn't think I looked so young, but I am actually here to talk to him about a job if you don't mind. I can understand how you thought I could have been a student with all the training and working out I do, I still have the body I did in my teens. It's so nice isn't it?" she said while giving the woman a smile while looking down at herself and turning so the woman could get a better look.

Kagome had to hold back a smirk as she saw the woman's face turn red with embarrassment, After training and living with Sesshoumaru and having to deal with female demons this woman was nothing compared to them. Just as the woman was going to make a rude comment a door off to the side opened up and a elderly man walked out and saw Kagome and smiled.

"Hello dear how my I help you, my name is Okinawa, Higa I am the principle at this school." He said while walking forward and bowing to her.

Kagome bowed in return she could tell that this man is a good and fair man, "Hello sir I am sorry if I am taking up any of your time, oh and my name is Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi sir. I have just recently moved into the area and was wondering about applying as a assistant or sub for a teacher." She said while smiling at him for some reason as soon as she told him this his smile had gotten bigger.

"Oh, that is wonderful we are actually in need of a sub right now, but please come in and we shall talk more on this." He said while gesturing to his office.

"Thank you sir." She said as she bowed again and walked toward the door he was gesturing to, before walking into the room she glanced back at the woman and smiled.

Apa watched as Kagome walked into the school and couldn't look away from the sway in her hips as she walked, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a sigh. Looking over he saw Shippo looking at him while he had watched his mother, he blushed at getting caught by the woman's own son.

"Hey, Apachai you really like my mama don't you?" Shippo asked as he looked at Apa, he was doing everything to not grin and laugh when he saw the blush going across the older man's' face.

Apa didn't know what to say he really was attracted to Kagome from the first moment he had seen her, he had never felt this way about a woman before. Looking at Shippo, "Apa, Apa really likes your mother and Apa would like to have a relationship with her, would Shippo have a problem with Apa seeing his mother?" he asked the small boy as much as he wanted Kagome he didn't want to make Shippo uncomfortable with him being with his mother. It was weird but he already saw Kagome as his and Shippo as his kid, he had always wanted a family a real family since he had never had one.

Shippo smiled he knew that this man was the one that would be the one for his mama, he could tell the man had instincts that most people didn't have any more. If Shippo didn't know no better he would swear that Apachai was a demon or had an inner beast like a demon would.

"Apachai, my mama likes you I can tell, and I am happy you like my mama. She really needs someone to love her the way she deserves, but don't think I won't hurt you if you hurt my mama." Shippo said as he jumped off of Apachai's shoulder and turned and looked at him with a serious expression.

Apa was a first startled by seeing such a serious expression on Shippo's face but then smiled and he squatted down and put his hand on Shippo's head, "Apa, Apa would never hurt your mother Shippo if anything Apa would do anything to make her happy." He told the younger boy while smiling at him, Apa knew that even though he hadn't known Kagome long that he would do anything for her.

Shippo smiled back at Apachai, he could tell my smell that Apachai wasn't lying about making his mama happy. Shippo didn't want to say anything just yet, but while watching Apachai he noticed how he would act just like his dad use to act. He could already see Apachai being his dad, and wondered how long it would take for him to be his new dad.

Kagome smiled at principle Okinawa, he really was a sweet man. He was asking Kagome what classes she could teach and grinned when she said that her strongest class was history but he weakest was math but could still teach it and would make it enjoyable for the students.

"Well Ms. Higurashi I actually need a sub for my second years class b the teacher she is needed to leave to go see her family I won't go into details but from the paperwork you brought me I see you could fill in for her till she gets back. Of course it shouldn't be more than a month or two but we always need subs here so I know you wouldn't be out of a job." He told her while smiling at her, Kagome was really happy she didn't think she would get a job right off the bat but was happy that she did.

"That sounds wonderful sir I would be honored to help out in any way I can, when would you like me to start?" she asked while smiling at him.

"Well since today is Sunday do you mind coming in tomorrow on Monday that way she can show you around and answer any of your questions before she leaves." He told her while handing her a folder that he had gotten out of his desk.

Kagome smiled at him she couldn't believe how easy it had been to get a job, "Sir that would be fine and thank you sir for this opportunity you won't regret this sir." She said while standing and shaking his hand before taking the folder and walking out the door.

"No thank you Ms. Higurashi you showed up right when we needed you, and I hope you enjoy your time here with us." He said while walking with her toward the door. "Now just be here in the morning and we will have everything set up and ready to go." He told her while opening the door for her and smiling while patting her on the back.

Kagome smiled at him again before walking toward the front of the school and making her way out, looking down at the folder she opened it and started looking it over. It was a standard hiring paperwork stating what was to be expected of her, the dress code, actions of discipline, and so on and so forth. Kagome couldn't stop smiling as she made her way across the street and toward the park where Apachai and Shippo were supposed to be.

Once she saw them she started grinning and she hurried over to them she saw that Apachai noticed her making her way to them. She jumped into his arms and hugged him, "I got the job I am starting work tomorrow." She said in her excitement.

Apa had been sitting on the bench talking to Shippo and smiling while listening to the boy. Shippo had told him that he would help him win his mama, but wouldn't think twice of turning on him if he hurt his mama. Apa had to admit he was happy the Shippo was going to help him and proud that the boy was so protective of his mother. Looking over he noticed Kagome grinning and hurrying toward them by the time he had stood up she had thrown herself into his arms and hugging him while saying she got the job.

Apa did the only thing he could think of he hugged her back while laughing and twirling them around, if was music to his ears to hear her laughter.

Shippo smiled as he jumped and climbed to his mother's shoulder, "That's great mama!" he said while wrapping his arms around her neck and nuzzling her.

Kagome reached up with one hand and hugged her son to her while still holding onto Apachai, "Yes sweetie it's great you are in going to school Monday and I am going to work. Now we just have to find somewhere for us to live so we don't have to impose on my aunt and uncle." She said while smiling and giving Shippo a hug and kiss.

"Apa, Apa is happy you got the job Kagome." He said while tighten in arm around her and hugging her closer.

"Thank you Apachai. Now how about we go looking around and get that candy I promised someone." She said while laughing at seeing Shippo bouncing up and down on her shoulder while smiling at her.

"Really yes mama, yes let's go get the candy!" He said while hugging her neck and bouncing at the same time.

Apa smiled while watching them deciding to start them on the way to get Shippo his candy he picked the boy up and sat him on his shoulder again, while moving his arm up and wrapping it around Kagome's shoulders.

Leaning down he kissed Kagome on the head before whispering in her ear, "I am proud of you Kagome, I knew you would get that job and I am happy that I could be here with you and Shippo today." He told her while pulling her closer under his arm and kissing her cheek before standing back up and moving them in the right direction.

Kagome blushed at hearing Apachai talk in her ear like that, but smiled because she was happy that he was here with Shippo and her. Smiling up at him as they started walking she wrapped her arm around his waist and hocked her fingers though one of his belt loops and tugged him closer, as she leaned her head against him.

_Everything is going so great Shippo is enrolled in a great school, I just got a new job and I have a great man holding me and wanting to be with me and Shippo._ Kagome thought to herself as she smiled everything was going better than she had ever hoped it would.

Standing not far away in the bushes, _How dare that overgrown muscularly moron dare to touch Kagome she is mine and will always be mine. I shall teach that thing not to touch things that belong to others, but first I most get Kagome away from him before he does something to taint my prefect angel._ The person thought to his self before turning and walking in the other direction than the one Kagome, Apachai, and Shippo was heading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone did you miss me?...really no one missed me well that hurts...anyway moving on sorry haven't updated recently but i got another job and working two jobs right now a full time working 12 hr shift plus a part time one so please don't be upset at me i haven't forgotten my stories just not had time plus writes block is a pain in the ass. but hope everyone likes this knew update let me know what you think.**

**I own nothing if i did i would be rich right now.**

***Chapter 20***

Kagome couldn't help but grin everything was going great, Shippo was enrolled in school and she had a job. She was thinking about what was next and that would be a place of their own so that they could have their own space. Feeling Apachai's arm move on her shoulder she looked up at the taller man and leaned into his side while tighten her hold around his waist, she smiled at seeing Shippo getting along with Apachai. Shippo didn't seem to like men getting close to her and would say that they smelled funny and didn't seem to be right for her, to see him acting like this with Apachai really made her glad that she had decided to move here.

"Mama, mama look there is a candy stand over there and we go please, please you did promise me candy." Shippo said while jumping up and down on Apachai's shoulder, Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at her son. She knew his obsession with candy was her fault for always bring him candy in the past but, what woman in her right mind wouldn't want to spoil such a adorable kit as her Shippo.

"Okay Shippo I did promise you but do you really want the candy now since we will have to go and get things for you and myself for school?" she asked him hoping that he would see the reason of not getting candy right now and him being on a sugar high while they go shopping, she did that once and would never repeat it for as long as she lived.

Apa smiled while he watched them he kind of figured out why Kagome didn't want Shippo to have the candy just yet. A kid this hipper was a handful to begin with you add sugar and you would have a living nightmare, and judging from the look on her face he had a feeling she had already gone though that once and never wanted it to happen again.

Kagome smiled as she watched her kit trying to figure out if he wanted candy now or to wait, she was only slightly surprised when he looked at Apachai and asked him.

"Apa which should I do get my candy now or wait like mama said?" He asked the man whose shoulder he was standing on.

Shippo was grinning inside as he looked at his mama he knew why she didn't really want him to have candy just yet. He had every intention of waiting like his mama said even to this day he was still embarrassed of himself that day when he and his mama went shopping and he at that whole bag of candy. He still remembered how people had looked at his mama because of him, but never once did his mama get angry with him but she did tell those people to mind their own business and when he crashed from the sugar high she gently picked him up and carried all the shopping bags and him to home. She had rubbed his back and petted him and cooed him when he started feeling sick from the candy, he knew he had the greatest mama in the world and wanted her to be happy and if Apachai could do it then he was going to help him even with small things.

Apa was a little bit startled when Shippo asked him his opinion on what he should do about the candy, glancing at the child on his shoulder he caught on quickly what Shippo was doing. Shippo was giving him a chance to help Kagome and win her over even with something as small as a decision as when Shippo should get his candy. He now understood why Kagome referred to her son as a fox kit the boy was sharp and clever he could tell this boy was going to deadly once he got older if he stayed so good a playing people like he was his mother.

"Apa, Apa thinks you should wait you wouldn't want to risked getting your candy on the new things your mother is going to buy you are you? Apa, Apa" Apa said while looking at the boy and giving him a wink before turning his head and looking down at the woman he still was holding with one arm.

Shippo had to hold bite the inside of his cheek when he saw Apachai wink at him, this was going to go better than he first thought maybe Apachai had some fox in him to. Looking at his mama he moved across Apachai's shoulders and moved toward his mama and climbed down onto her shoulder and nuzzled her check.

"Okay I'll wait till we are done with the shopping mama. What all do we have to get mama?" he asked while looking at her and running his hand through her hair.

Kagome was so glad that Apachai agreed with her on waiting to get candy for Shippo later, she thought for sure that Shippo would have pouted and tried to use the puppy look on her to get the candy. But instead he just moved to her shoulder and agreed to wait and even asked what all they would have to get while out. She smiled up at the man beside of her and squeezed his waist while answering her son.

"Well my adorable kit we need to get you some supplies such as notebooks, pencils, and things such as that since they should have your uniform ready when you start." Kagome told him while starting to walk forward and head toward the shopping areas she could see up ahead.

Apa, walked beside Kagome and Shippo while pulling her closer to his side, while watching her and Shippo interact it made him wonder what his mother had been like before and wonder would she have been anywhere as good a mother as Kagome was. When he tried to think of his parents he drew a blank he only had memories of the men who had started teaching him to fight when he was a kid. Looking back down at Kagome and Shippo he knew that if he could be a part of this little family and if he and Kagome ever had kids that they wouldn't ever have to wonder who their parents were. Every protective instinct Apa had rose to the surface as he thought about the future he was going to try and make with Kagome.

Kagome noticed Apachai tighten his hold and looked up at him while still walking and saw a fierce look on his face like he was getting ready to fight someone over something. Reaching up she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze when he looked down at her she gave a small smile while giving him a looked that asked if everything was okay. Apachai just smiled at her and interlaced his fingers though hers and leaned down and kissed the top of her head but being mindful of Shippo.

Kagome decided to let it go if Apachai had something on his mind and wanted her to know he would tell her. Turning and looking at the shop windows she noticed the one that sold notebooks and school supplies that Shippo would need. Pulling on Apachai again in the direction of the shop she lead her men into the shop.


End file.
